Ethrin
by darkangel19
Summary: Ethrin journeys to Mordor on a quest to save MiddleEarth, and also to find her past. In Lothlorien she meets Galadriel and looks into the mirror, seeing something that none but she and her best friend, Diamond, know...something no one else could know.
1. Captured

Chapter 1: Captured 

Ethrin's eyes fell upon her surroundings as she continued walking. The bright stars winked in the sky, but she didn't seem to notice. All she was able to concentrate on was putting one foot in front of the other, and also watching for danger. Still she couldn't keep herself from looking down to the ground again, afraid to face the world.

Ethrin was tired. Memories clouded her mind as she continued her gruesome journey. She clearly remembered the day when she had finally had enough of the city that had been her home for so many decades, or perhaps she recalled the scenes so vividly because her mother told the story to her every rainy day when they were forced to stay inside and do the day's weaving. Her "mother" had found her on the streets one clear night, forty-five years ago.

"You were just lying there as I was walking home from the market. I thought you were just another one of the homeless, but I knew it could not be when I turned you over and saw your lovely face. I knew then you were a jewel," her "mother" had said, the soothing clicks of the loom counting the rhythm of her words. To her, her "mother's" voice was beautiful. Ethrin would smile as she recalled the warm hand on her forehead later, and the shocked gasp when her "mother" had realized that she had no fever despite the what could only have been long hours out in the dirty streets and wind. Also, she remembered how she had been especially kind to offer her a home when she realized that she had no memory of what had happened before.

"Called the butler I did, nice chap, and he was able to carry you to my house. You were so pale and thin that, despite your height, he was able to carry you with ease. He left right quick, though, and I tucked you in. You drank all your soup you did, and gulped down my fresh-baked bread. I never saw such a hungry lass," she would continue. Ethrin grinned slightly remembering her "mother's" fresh vegetable soup with hints of chicken broth. She had always loved drinking the delicious soup after a day's hard work sometimes hunting, sometimes tending the garden, and sometimes out at the market or chopping wood. The fresh-baked bread also made her stomach yearn, though she knew that as an elf she rarely needed much nourishment. These thoughts, though, turned her back to dreadful times.

Her "mother" was now dead from age. Ethrin remembered her friendly, plump face that would explode in wrinkles when she smiled, curly graying hair framing her still-rosy cheeks. Her laughter was always joyous whenever anyone told a joke, or even when the cat chased chickens and got pecked in the nose, to be sent yowling back into the tree. She knew that her "mother" used to have much company, because so many came to visit. Then word got around that she "harnessed a stranger" and soon none came to visit. Ethrin noticed that no one seemed keen to stay when she was around. Now that she had looked back on it, she realized how much her "mother" had lost when she took her in.

Ethrin always had the uncanny feeling that she didn't look a day older than she did when she had been found. Of course, when someone looked into her eyes, they could not help but notice the weariness in them, same as that of an elderly man sitting on his front porch giving wisdom to any who would receive it. But there were no wrinkles, no signs of graying in her hair. Her bones felt young as ever, and she showed no sign of stooping from age.

Therefore everybody in the whole city had hated her, because she showed obvious signs of immortality, and was extremely beautiful. At least that was how her "mother" put it. Many had said she was an elf, and soon she could only believe it after researching them. Days upon days of staying up and reading finally made her realize her true blood. It dawned upon her that the other girls' words were not only of scorn, but also of jealousy. The other girls glowered whenever she rode by in her "mother's" prize mare without saddle nor bridle. The horse seemed to not only listen to her, but was connected so well to her that she rarely needed to give a command anyway, such was the powerful bond between any elf and creature. Even the men would watch her with zealous as she took up her bow and arrows, fashioned by the best weapon smith, and go hunting for fresh meat. The butler especially would glare at her as she brought delicacies such as turkey and ptarmigan home to her "mother's" house, which would later be sold in the market or consumed at home. The butler only had the meat of the farm animals and whatever delicacies he had were usually old and imported. Ethrin also had been witnessed catching falling cups and plates, demonstrating excellent reflexes. Though Ethrin couldn't remember where she learned her skills, they nevertheless came in use. However, because of her so-called "superiority" to the others, she was ridiculed so much that she started avoiding most company except that of her "mother". Her mother always cared about her, and was always there to listen to her troubles.

But now her mother has passed away. The funeral was lonely. The carpenter formed the coffin within an hour. Despite the plainness, it was secure on the rainy day that she was buried, and the whole town came to the graveyard; not to watch the funeral, nor mourn, but to watch Ethrin as she stood there when the pallbearers lowered the coffin into the ground and the gravestone set on top. The pitiless eyes watched as Ethrin prayed to the Valar to bless her "mother", and the eyes followed her as she strolled back to the house, head up high.

Right after her mother's funeral, Ethrin started getting flashes of memory back into her mind. She started dreaming very wild dreams. There was always fire, and then a sudden blaze of light. She would wake up suddenly, trying to keep herself from screaming. Also, demons had begun to appear and attack the villagers. After a week of these she had finally given in. She sold the house and all within except a few clothes and her weapons, and a few other accessories. She even sold the mare. She knew she would be traveling a long ways, and she couldn't provide for the horse. When she finally left for the last time, she refused to look back at the home of the only one she could remember that had given her such love and care. What she didn't know was that beautiful flowers always bloomed on her "mother's" grave, and even in winter a few roses could be spotted among the cold dew.

Ethrin pushed those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on walking. She could feel herself almost beginning to tire. Being an elf, she could rest and walk at the same time, but she had been walking for nearly a month nonstop, except for meals and brief minutes to sit down and look at her surroundings. Otherwise, she didn't rest. The road had been wild, and she often had to walk in circles. The demons had followed her when she left, and she tried to avoid them. However, they seemed keen on keeping up with her, even though they always followed at a distance, growling. She rarely stopped to eat, always keeping a wary eye on them.

But right now she felt that she needed to sit down for a long time and rest, and also to find some food. Setting down her supplies and pulling out her long bow, Ethrin looked at her surroundings, and saw that she was in a clearing in the forest. She walked to the edge of the clearing, and soon found a path that wound into the tress. She decided to follow the path to ensure the fact that she wouldn't get lost. It was hard to see anything in the trees, for the clearing was lighted so much by the moon that the forest just looked like a great expanse of nothingness.

After searching for a while, Ethrin realized that it would be impossible to shoot anything in these woods. She was already beginning to lose sight of the path, and she couldn't risk getting lost. So she turned around and walked back towards the clearing. But she had barely walked two steps when she felt someone, or something, watching her. Ethrin stayed where she was and didn't move. Hours seemed to have passed before she felt safe enough to blink, to even breathe. Taking out an arrow, she slowly began walking again. Still, nothing seemed to move, but then she heard the soft breathing of a horse, and started to run back down the path. Ethrin was afraid to look around her, and finally reached the clearing again. She tiptoed softly to her pack and strapped it onto her back again. She felt that the clearing wouldn't be the safest place to stay, so she decided to go into the woods and try to find her way in the morning.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" shouted a stern voice. Ethrin whirled around and saw two elves on horseback pointing their arrows at her. She kept her hood down, afraid that they would see whom she was. She didn't dare let anybody see her true self. But her eyes looked up and stared at the two elves. Her attention was focused so much on the two elves that she almost didn't hear as two other elves tried to creep up on her. Ethrin turned and drew out her sword, and knocked all the arrows flying at her from the sky. She knew that a battle of four against one was hopeless, and these elves were strong and refreshed. Running hard, she flung her sword at the arrows flying at her. But then, an arrow pierced her leg. She stumbled and fell, but still tried to block off all the arrows. Suddenly, another arrow pierced the arm that was swinging the sword, and Ethrin finally dropped, and soon lost consciousness.

Arrows trailing fire flew around the field. Smoke was thick and seemed to make everything disappear. Suddenly there was a roar, and a great army of Orcs ran down a hill. Lightning and fire surrounded her. A loud shriek of something behind the smoke, absolutely invisible, resounded in the atmosphere. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and screams were heard all around, and there was shouting, and crying…mostly crying…

Ethrin suddenly sat up and found herself in a bed. She was shivering, although the room was quite warm. Torches lit the room, and Ethrin slowly began to remember what had happened. She looked around and began to make sense of what she was seeing. Breathing hard, she looked around the room and saw that she was alone. Ethrin lay back down on the bed, and suddenly a lady elf rushed through the door. Startled, Ethrin sat back up.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. I heard a scream in your room, and I came to check if you were alright," said the elf. Ethrin just looked at her. Hearing no reply, the lady elf began to speak again. "My name is Arlena. I am the cousin of the king that rules these forests."

Ethrin looked into her eyes, wondering if she could trust her. Finally, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in Northern Mirkwood," came the reply.

Ethrin slowly lay back down again. Mirkwood forest….the people of her city had described this place as a fearful place. Spiders spun webs across the dense trees, and the elves of this land were eager to get travelers lost. At least, according to the people, but she couldn't be sure. The people had a natural dislike, maybe even hate, for elves, so why would they bother to say anything good about elves?

Ethrin looked around again and saw that her cloak and hood, along with her pack and weapons were placed on a table. Next to those lay beautiful pieces of parchment and raven-colored quills with the blackest ink she'd ever seen. The table itself was a work of art, a deep reddish-brown pigment that looked soft to touch, but sturdy and stout. Next to it was an elegant chair of the same mahogany coloring. On it rested a forest green velvet cushion. On the walls hung gorgeous paintings of the forest and what she deemed to be the city in which she was currently residing. The bed in which she rested upon felt soft, with white sheets and velvet red comforters. The pillows were so soft she could easily sink into them and be guaranteed beautiful dreams. She finally looked down to see that her arm and leg were bandaged up, and suddenly felt pain in both places. She had forgotten about her wounds, and the sudden sight of them brought much pain.

"A tub of hot water was brought earlier so you can have a bath, and I have brought some clean clothes for you. Dinner will be soon, so get ready quickly. Someone will be outside waiting to guide you to the dining hall."

Arlena's voice startled Ethrin. Being so into her surroundings and thinking so much about what happened, Ethrin had forgotten that there was another being in the room. She took a bath and put on the clothes that were set for her. Then she put on her cloak and hood, and opened the door quietly, and walked into the hallway. The forest could be seen, and here, the moonlight shone through the leaves. She turned around and saw another lady elf waiting for her.

"I see you also enjoy the wonders of Mirkwood. I'm Laphaela, daughter of Thranduil, and sister to Legolas, who is the heir to the throne."

Nodding, Ethrin said, "I am Ethrin."

Laphaela led Ethrin into a great room, a hall, and then left to join her friends. Ethrin was nervous and felt out of place, so she put on her hood and walked around. Many people seemed to look at her strangely, or glare at her. It seemed that everybody had heard of the strange being found in the forest all alone, although probably most of them didn't know much about her, and probably all of them didn't even know she was a woman, a lady. Ethrin walked along for a while and endured the whispering, until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She slipped quietly out of the hall and went outside.

Near the caves, there was a small stream, and she walked towards it. The moonlight reflected off of the water, making it sparkle and glitter. The water was so clear, and so pure. Ethrin took off her hood and looked at her reflection. Her glittering eyes shone, blue green at the moment, and her streaked brown and black hair flew all around her whenever a breeze blew. She groaned in pain as her leg began to weaken, and sat down. Ethrin pulled her hood back on and leaned against a tree, letting all of her thoughts from before come back to her.

"Can I help you?"

Ethrin jumped and turned around. She saw a figure walking towards her, and pulled her hood down a little more, but kept her eyes on him from under the hood. The elf was tall, and his blond hair glowed in the moonlight. His blue eyes seemed to see through her hood and look straight into her face, although Ethrin knew that it was not possible, since she had her back to the moonlight and the hood covered most of her face.

"No, I'll be fine," Ethrin replied.

"I am Legolas. My father, Thranduil, wants to talk to you tomorrow. I think he wants to learn a bit more about you…" Legolas's voice trailed off. He saw that this creature in front of him wasn't replying, but only nodded its head. He could tell that she was a lady elf from her height and her voice. But he didn't know what to say afterward, so he just walked back into the hall.

Ethrin watched him go. Legolas…where had she heard that name? She couldn't figure it out. But so far, she didn't want anything to do with the elves here that had captured her against her will. She decided to go see the king, but decided to hide her face all the time, and answer the questions with the vaguest answers. Ethrin didn't know if she could trust any of them, so she decided to leave everything at that, and walked back inside. She found her way back into her room, and decided to just go to sleep. Maybe there was going to be some more answers the next day.


	2. Mirkwood Forest

****

Chapter 2

Ethrin woke up early and nobody else was awake. She dressed quickly, and made sure her hood was low over her head and that it left a shadow that covered her face. She brought along her bow and arrows, and then stole outside. She stood in front of the stream, and looked into the clear water. She stayed there for what seemed like hours. Then she could sense the others waking up. She crept back into the caves, and went back into her room.

A knocking sounded at the door. Then Arlena walked in and said, "the king wants to see you now." Ethrin followed her through a number of passageways and finally came to a stop in front of a door. Arlena knocked on the door, and then opened it slowly. She ushered Ethrin inside, then closed the door. Ethrin didn't know what to expect.

The king was sitting on a chair and saw Ethrin enter. "Havadad sit down, Ethrin," the king said, pointing to a chair across from him. Ethrin sat down and looked out the window, watching the trees. She didn't understand at first how she knew what the king wanted, but then decided that it was probably her memory coming back. The king cleared his throat, and Ethrin turned and looked at him. Thranduil didn't look old, but was already approximately 6,000 years old. His eyes looked straight at Ehtrin's, and she suddenly had to turn away.

Thranduil started asking Ethrin questions, like where did she come from, how she came to be in Mirkwood Forest, and a lot of other questions. Ethrin gave the vaguest answers, saying that she was a wanderer and happened to come to Mirkwood without planning to do so. When she was asked why she always concealed herself, Ethrin refused to say anything besides that she just didn't want to be recognized by anyone. The king kept on questioning her with more detailed questions, but he could not get anything more from her. 

Finally, Thranduil said, "There are only four here who know anything more about you than just the facts that you are a female and an elf. Nobody else besides Arlena, your two captors, and I. Everybody else wonders who you are, if you can be trusted, because you barely ever speak. I know that you probably have a reason for doing this, and I won't try to push you into answering, but I think that you will gain the respect from my people if you start talking more." Ethrin gave a slight nod to let the king know she heard, but still refused to look at him. She couldn't let him know yet that she didn't even have a clue who herself is, and that the only way that her mother even knew her name was because of a bracelet she was wearing. Now the bracelet was concealed under he sleeve, and the elf king had no idea that such a thing existed.

Thranduil watched the silent figure in front of him, and kept on wondering more and more about her. He didn't know if he could trust her, but somehow he felt that she wouldn't harm them unless she had to. He grunted at this, and finally dismissed her by saying, " Elrond, the king of Rivendell, has more knowledge of the world and its past, present, and future than I will ever have. Perhaps he would be able to help you more, and perhaps you would trust him more. I will send a few of my people to escort you, and you will leave in about two days." With that, Ethrin got up and left.

The stream seemed to run clearer and clearer as Ethrin sat there, pondering the words of Thranduil. He seemed kind to let her stay, and didn't force her to tell him things she had not told. Ethrin wondered whether she should really stay, or should she steal away in the night. She looked into the stream and saw herself with her hood low over her forehead and the cloak loose around her. The sword gleamed in the sunlight, and her bow and arrows were strapped to her back. "I look like a wraith in this. No wonder those elves thought I was some demon," she thought to herself. 

"I think that if you really want to be so mysterious, you should take off that bracelet, Ethrin."

Ethrin turned around and saw Laphaela staring at her wrist. Ethrin clutched her bracelet and glared at her from under the hood. Laphaela grinned and sat down. Ethrin slipped her bracelet all the way up her arm, and tightened it there. Ignoring Laphaela, she started back into the water and watched as the water ran quickly over the rocks.

"Father says that you will be leaving us in two days." Ethrin sighed when she heard this. Did Thranduil tell his daughters and sons everything? Hearing the sight, Laphaela quickly explained, "I'll be going with you. So will Legolas, and two of my father's most trusted friends, the same ones that first saw you. Nobody else even knows you're leaving. If anyone asks, my father plans to just say that we are going on an errand, and you just happened to tag along." Ethrin didn't reply, but turned to look at the mountains. 

"Laphaela!" Laphaela heard the call, turned around, and saw Legolas running towards her. "Do you want to come with me out to the field again. Then we can have that archery contest you wanted." Legolas grinned and Laphaela had to hold herself from standing up and stoning her brother. 

Turning around, she asked Ethrin, "do you want to come with us? Your 'captors' said you were good with the sword. Let's see if you are as good with the bow." Ethrin didn't say anything, but just stood up and took her long bow from the strap on her back. She walked lightly after Legolas and Laphaela, following them to the stables.

Ethrin went in, and immediately her eyes set on a pure white stallion that was tied up near the door. She walked over and untied him. The stallion bolted out of the stables and ran into the woods. Legolas reacted instantly and ran out after it. Laphaela turned to Ethrin and shouted, "what are you doing? That is the king's best and favorite stallion, although nobody so far has the ability to ride him. He is so wild that he'll run away!" Ethrin just stepped outside and watched as Legolas chased after the horse. But the horse was too swift for him, and soon he had already started to wear Legolas out. 

Ethrin turned and whispered, "tell me about the horse."

Laphaela was surprised, and replied, "he is the fiercest horse that has ever stepped foot onto Middle-Earth, even wilder than the legendary horse Shadowfax, who belongs to Gandalf. Nobody I know of has ever ridden this horse. It was given to Thranduil by Elrond, although Elrond didn't say why he gave up such a fine horse."

Ethrin continued watch as Legolas still ran after the horse, trying to herd it back into the stable. Suddenly, she gave a sharp whistle, and the stallion turned and ran full speed towards her. Legolas gasped, but the horse stopped right in front of Ethrin. It nuzzled her head, and then she mounted lightly on him. The horse just stood, calm and steady, waiting for instructions.

Laphaela gaped at the cloaked figure as Legolas came running towards them. Ethrin whispered, "are we going or not?" Laphaela and Legolas mounted their horses, startled at how the wild beast that was there seconds before was now replaced with a gentle and obedient animal. This creature, that nobody could ride, now let a complete stranger on his back. They were bewildered.

Nobody talked on the way to the field. But Laphaela and Legolas couldn't help wondering what Ethrin had done that could calm such a vicious horse. At first they started to look at her with newfound respect, but that respect soon grew to suspicion when they saw how well the horse cooperated with her. They didn't know if she was to be trusted, for she had done what used to be thought as the impossible. Where did she really come from? And who is, or should it be, who was she?


	3. The Attack

****

Chapter 3

They rode all the way outside of Mirkwood, the horses running at a full gallop. Legolas halted at a field, and then slid off his horse. Laphaela jumped down, and so did Ethrin. There were many numerous animals in the field, and they were all swift and small, just the perfect targets. 

"The rules are mine, since this is my idea. The person who shoots off the most animals with their five arrows wins. Also, you only have one minute to shoot all your targets," declared Laphaela. She pulled out her bow and tested the string. 

Legolas also drew his bow, and pulled out an arrow. Ethrin pulled an arrow from her quiver and held up her bow. Laphaela announced the start and then crept out into the field. Legolas walked around the field and found a tree. He stepped behind it and drew his bow. Ethrin just stayed where she was. In a few seconds, arrows flew from three directions, and a number of rabbits were shot. 

Suddenly, Ethrin saw a shadow fly behind Legolas, and she, thinking it was a rabbit, drew her bow and concentrated hard on it. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain inside of her and she saw a glow of red eyes. Legolas barely turned around in time to see the arrow shoot right past his face and onto something behind him. He turned just in time to see the arrow in the middle of a pile of ashes, before the ashes crumbled and was gone.

Ethrin fell to the ground, panting. The pain had gone just when she had broken her concentration. The whole world seemed to whirl around her and she got very dizzy. Finally, she got enough strength to stand up and saw that Legolas and Laphaela hovering over her. Ethrin could feel the sun on her neck, and knew that her hood had fallen off. They gave her a look of concern, and tried to help her up. She pushed them away and staggered a little. Then she whistled and the white stallion came. Ethrin mounted the horse and started riding full speed back into Mirkwood.

"I need to see the king. NOW! There is danger in these lands now, and your people won't be safe here. I need to warn Thranduil to have guards keep watch, or else all will perish in these forests." Ethrin shouted a command to the horse and he bound off, his muscles seemed to flow as he ran.

Seeing Ethrin leaving, Legolas and Laphaela both mounted and rode off quickly after her. The three of them flew through into the forest and found their way back to the town. Ethrin jumped off immediately and ran all the way to back to the king's room. She flew in and saw that the king was having a meeting. She walked right up to him and said, "I need to speak with you right now." 

The king looked at her with fury, and said angrily, "I'm in a meeting right now. What you are going to tell me will have to wait."

"The lives of your people and all people depend on it!" Ethrin whispered. The king just looked at her.

"Nothing can be as important as what I have to talk about to the council right now. And I think that what you want to tell me will not be as important to the people as this is. And what you are going to say can wait until tomorrow, I'm sure. I'm discussing our relations with Lothlorien right now, so please excuse me."

Ethrin nearly cursed at him, but decided that she had to go to Rivendell. Thranduil had said that Elrond, the king of Rivendell, was very wise and always made good decisions. Maybe he could help her figure out what was going on. She left the room and then decided to write a note to Thranduil, a warning, and then ask Arlena to deliver it. Then she would escape tonight. 

She crept back into her room and took out a piece of paper and a quill, and started to write very fast. When she was done, she found Arlena, and explained about the urgency of the note. Arlena agreed, and Ethrin ran back into her room to pack. She only took a bit of food, her clothes, and her weapons. She quickly folded up a blanket and then got in bed, keeping quiet and waiting until all of Northern Mirkwood was asleep.

The night crept by slowly, but Ethrin finally decided that it was safe for her to leave. She walked out of her room and into the stables without a sound. She quieted and untied the horse, then mounted. Riding the horse outside, she was just about to order the horse into a gallop when two figures appeared. Ethrin drew out her bow and aimed an arrow at them. When they came close, she saw that they were Legolas and Laphaela.

"Where are you going? We were talking and then saw you riding that horse out," said Legolas.

"Where I go is not your business," Ethrin replied.

"They why are you going so quietly, and without letting anybody know?"

"I don't want to tell you and I don't trust to tell you. If you really want to know, ask he king tomorrow."

"Is it about what happened in the field today? Lle quell? Are you well?

"I am fine."

"But is it about what happened in the field?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"I only ask because from concern."

"Concern for me or concern for yourself?"

"Concern for all! Tell me, mani naa ta? What is it?"

"I'm going to leave for Rivendell. Now that you know where I am going, will you leave me alone?"

"To Rivendell! Then I am going with you." With that, Legolas called his horse. His stallion came and then he mounted. 

"I am coming too!" said Lapheala, mounting her own horse.

Ethrin knew that she could do nothing about it. So she just said softly, "we do not stop to rest. We ride as long as the horses can take us before they need to rest, and we keep on going. Not until we reach Rivendell will I ever halt." She whispered a command to her stallion and he ran. Legolas and Laphaela rode after her, and the sound of hoof beats faded. Nobody woke up, or noticed they were gone, until the next day.

They rode for hours, never stopping. They could feel the heartbeats of the horses, and they could feel the wind flowing by them. Both Legolas and Laphaela's horses couldn't keep up with Ethrin's stallion. But when they finally reached her, they could see that she had stopped. Curious, they ordered their horses to get closer, and saw that Ethrin was concentrating hard, very hard. There was a light around her, and her arrow was pointed at a wolf-like animal. The wolf shot poison spikes from its mouth, and one of them nearly hit Ethrin. She stopped concentrating, and used the last of her strength to shoot the arrow at the animal. The arrow went straight into its heart. Without a cry, the thing died, and all that was left was a pile of ashes, and an arrow.

Legolas ran up and caught Ethrin just as she fainted and fell off her horse. She panted for breath, and the color ran out of her cheeks. Legolas pulled her onto his horse, and then urged it on. Ethrin's horse followed closely, always keeping an eye on his master. Legolas and Laphaela rode on and on.


	4. Rivendell

****

Chapter 4

Ethrin had the nightmare again. Except this time, she saw demons around her, trying to kill…somebody. Who that somebody was she could not tell. But then the smoke came, and she was concealed once again. She could hear the screams and crying again, though this time they were louder. And so real. They frightened her, and she could feel a tear running down her cheek. Then she woke up again, back in reality.

Laphaela sat beside her bed, head turned facing the door. Ethrin wanted to thank her for being so kind, even though she had been less than polite when she was staying in Mirkwood. Laphaela brushed her hair out of her face, and then looked out the window. Ethrin remembered everything that had happened. She remembered riding the horse, and then sensing the danger. She didn't know how she really knew it was there, but a sixth sense had warned her. And then she had, for some reason, started concentrating on the things around her, and she didn't know why she had done that. But she had found the evil, and destroyed it. But it had hurt her, and the wound was now gone…

"Who saw me here? Who else knows now that I am a female elf? Who else knows I'm here?" She kept her head down, but turned in Laphaela's direction. Laphaela was surprised at Ethrin's sudden action, surprised that Ethrin had seemed to recover so quickly all of a sudden. 

Laphaela replied quickly, "nobody saw your face, not even Elrond, who treated your wound. I told him specifically that you wanted to remain unseen, and so I asked him to let you keep your cloak on. He agreed after awhile, and then treated your wound. Nobody in Rivendell has seen you, except Elrond and Arwen."

Ethrin looked around her and saw that her cloak was indeed still on, although one sleeve had been pulled up high so that the wound could get some air. She pulled the sleeve back down, and sat up. Ethrin whispered, "I must see Elrond. I must talk to him. Now probably only he can help us. Mirkwood is in much danger right now. How I know the evil, I don't know. But I know that there is great danger around these lands now. I don't even know if your father got my note. I need to talk to Elrond!"

Laphaela nodded, and then rushed outside. She returned later, bringing Elrond with her. Legolas also followed close behind them. Elrond came in and saw that she was rested. Legolas also had a look of relief on his face. Elrond bade Legolas and Laphaela to leave, and then said, "Laphaela said that you wanted to talk to me. About some danger in Mirkwood."

Ethrin nodded. "I don't know how exactly I found the danger, but it is here. I sensed it a long time ago and I didn't know what to do. It seemed to follow me everywhere. I tried to loose it in Mirkwood, although then I didn't know that I was in Mirkwood. Then I was captured by Thranduil's men, and brought to their town, their caves. I stayed there, and was afraid that the evil had followed me. I went with Laphaela and Legolas one day to have an archery contest, and I saw the one of the evil, and shot it. Thranduil had told me about your great knowledge and wise advice, so I decided to come here and ask you if you know anything about the things that are following me."

"And Laphaela said that you also came to me to ask if I know who you are. But yet you remain hidden."

"I do not wish to reveal myself to anybody yet. I think that this danger to Middle-Earth matters more at the moment. I have killed a few of them, but they seem to keep on coming, and they get stronger. I don't know if I can hold them off any longer. And nobody else seems to be able to sense that they are here."

"Do you remember where they started following you?"

"Well, I saw these barren lands once. There was a fire mountain in the distance, and the land around it was black and barren. I knew that that place was a place that was full of danger, so I went on. Then I sensed some evil following me. So I decided to try to loose them, but couldn't. I don't know what to do."

"I think that the land you are describing is Mordor. That was where the Dark Lord Sauron forged the one ring of power, which is supposed to be destroyed now. Have you ever thought there was a reason that they followed you?"

"Yes, but I still can't seem to figure it out. All this confuses me. Why are they after me, and not someone else?"

"I think we will find that out in due time. But now, get some rest, and I will speak with Legoas and Laphaela."

Elrond got up and left, while Ethrin lay back down. She was scared now, scared that she might have gotten the new evil into Rivendell, scared that she might be killed, scared that she might not ever find her past. Nothing in the world hurt more than these fears, and she couldn't help weeping quietly. But after a few moments she controlled her tears. Years of hurt and betrayment from people had taught her to be tough, and not to break out crying. And now she needed to test her toughness. Ethrin pulled the blankets around her and fell asleep, her face down and her hood, once again, casting a shadow that hid her.

Again, nightmares hit her. She wanted to wake up, but something kept her down. It was useless. She couldn't get up, couldn't move. But then she knew that the thing holding her down was her own weakness. The fire was there again, and the screeching of something started. The screams now each had their own tone, and could be identified to be screams of different people. There seemed to be puddles of tears all around her, but then blood from a dead body would seep into a pool of tears. This time, along with the blinding flash of light, there came a great booming sound. Ethrin shuddered and lay still.

Moonlight streamed in through the windows. The wind blew slightly. The sky was a dark bluish-blackish color, and stars shone brightly. Ethrin walked onto a balcony, her cloak and hood still on, as usual. The night then became still, and only the soft sound of rushing water could be heard. Everything seemed so peaceful, so perfect; that nobody would think that something bad was lurking around just over the mountain. Ethrin thought, "I am safe now."

Suddenly, a dark shadow covered the moon, and a loud scream sounded in the air. 


	5. On the Run

****

Chapter 5

Ethrin gasped. The dark shape covered all the light that the moon had to offer. Then suddenly it turned around; its red glowing eyes looked right into hers. She felt a sudden pain in her heart and the stumbled backwards. Her heart thumped and she started feeling dizzy. Then suddenly, the creature turned and flew away. 

Walking slowly back into her room, Ethrin thought about the creature that she had just saw. Her heart seemed to burn, and her whole body shuddered. She coughed, and blood sprayed on the ground. She quickly found a rag and mopped it up. Then she walked outside, and looked out over the balcony again, but this time her eyes were watchful. She feared the thing that had attacked her heart. It was, yet again, stronger than the ones she had encountered before. And this time she had barely sensed it. It just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Ethrin sighed and took off her bracelet, looking at it. The name "Ethrin" seemed to flow through the chain, although it was small and barely covered one fifth of the chain. She started to think once again about her past. Somehow, she had to figure out why the creatures searched for her. Did they want something from her? If they did, then she wanted to give it to them, so that all of Middle-Earth could be spared. Nothing meant more to her at the moment. "Nothing ever will," she thought. Then she walked to her bed and crept in. 

The morning came quick. Nothing showed that anything had happened in the night. The sun shone brightly, and the sound of birds was in the air. Everybody started waking up and soon the city of Rivendell awoke. The green of the trees was deep, and the sun soon warmed the whole land. Children played and their parents went about visiting and working. There was just a sense of peace in the air.

Ethrin soon spotted Laphaela and Legolas walking. She pulled on her cloak and hood, then ran down to them. They greeted her and seemed very happy in Rivendell. Ethrin tried to sound happy, but she couldn't rest. She knew she would probably have to leave soon. She didn't want to have to keep on fleeing everywhere, but she didn't want to endanger the lively creatures here, didn't want to disturb the peace. Very few knew that here was evil lurking. Ethrin knew that she had to leave, so that the elves here would be undisturbed. 

"Mani naa ta, what is it?" Legolas asked. Laphaela gave her a look of concern and brushed her arm.

"I fear that I may disturb the peace here. I must leave at once. Seek out the demons. Otherwise, nobody will be safe," Ethrin replied.

"And what makes you think that you are responsible for all this? Why do you have to seek them out?" asked Laphaela.

"I don't know…" Ethrin replied. She couldn't tell how she felt, even if she could think of the words to describe it.

"Ethrin, you don't have to worry. Elrond will take care of this. And my father will too. You don't have to be alone," Legolas said.

"I don't even know if your father knows of this. What if the note didn't get delivered? How do you know if Elrond has enough power to defend a whole elf city, and all of Middle-Earth?"

"Nobody knows the answers to these questions, Ethrin. We just have to plan. Plus, not enough is known about these things for us to know how to destroy it."

"But…" Ethrin's words were cut short as a rider on horseback charged into the city. People stopped and stared as Elrond suddenly ran to the field and started conversing with the stranger. He had a blank expression on his face, as if trying to hide his feelings, his thoughts. Ethrin watched him carefully, and then stared at the messenger he was talking to.

"Let's go to your room. I think that Elrond doesn't want to be bothered right now," Laphaela whispered softly to her. She nodded and allowed herself to be led away, although she kept on looking back. She was deep in thought by the time they reached the steps up to the balcony. What happened that was so urgent? The horse the messenger was riding was worn out, as if it hadn't rested for days. What had happened?

"I wonder what was so urgent?" asked Legolas, putting her thoughts to words.

"I don't know. But it must be important. And Elrond seemed to be quick to talk. Usually he would want the messenger to be approved first, but he must have recognized the person or elf," Laphaela answered, thinking her own thoughts.

"Well, I hope it has nothing concerning Mirkwood. If my people are in trouble, then I would go there immediately to try to be of some assistance."

"Yes, that would be the right thing to do. I am afraid. It seems as if all evil wasn't destroyed or bound when Sauron was destroyed."

At the name Sauron, Ethrin suddenly looked up. She had remained silent all during Legolas and Laphaela's conversation, and now somehow that name had struck her memory. There was something that had happened in her past, and Sauron was a part of it…somehow. She thought hard as Legolas and Laphaela continued to talk, not seeming to notice how she had started at the name. 

"Elrond has called all three of you to a secret council. What it is about, I don't know, but he said to tell you to come quick," said an elf that had entered the room. They nodded and followed him. They reached where the council was waiting, and then sat down.

"The messenger who came today was Arlena. She has some very sad news to tell us," Elrond said, gesturing to the figure next to him. The figure took off her hood and then everybody gasped. So it was true. Arlena had come; the Arlena who everybody knew would never leave Mirkwood for anything. That is, anything that wouldn't harm her people. But now everybody had their attention drawn to her. Something was very wrong.

"Three days ago, Mirkwood was attacked," said Arlena, "and all were killed, save me. I was sent to come to Rivendell for help, but I didn't want to leave. Thranduil told me that I had to, so I listened to him and set off. When I had left Mirkwood, I could still hear the sounds of battle behind me. But then there was silence. So I knew that we had lost. Then there were screams of something evil, and the whole town was set on fire. The king of Northern Mirkwood and most of his people are dead or captured. Legolas, Laphaela, and I are the only ones of Mirkwood that are left."

Legolas gave a gasp, and Laphaela suddenly burst into tears. Everybody at the council was shocked. Ethrin felt right away that she had to leave, but before she did, she would talk to Arlena. Fear crept through her veins. Not once in her lifetime, or at least in the lifetime she remembered, had she ever been so afraid. 

"The council is now over. Another one will be held tomorrow after everyone here has thought about what has happened. We must act quickly," said Elrond. The elves got up to leave, and Ethrin walked straight to Arlena.

"Did you not give Thranduil the note?" asked Ethrin, her voice shaking.

"I did, but he just grunted and said that nothing like that could have happened. He felt that, after the destruction of the one ring, Middle-Earth would be at peace, but he did send out scouts to watch for danger," said Arlena. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thranduil was a wise king in some ways. But his knowledge had an end to it, so now the elves of Northern Mirkwood are probably destroyed."

"All but Legolas, Laphaela, and I."

"Yes. I have to leave tonight, unless Rivendell wants to see a similar fate. Tell Elrond that I have gone, and he might be safe. But I will hunt down this evil and kill it to its last."

"But you can't! Not without some to go with you."

"I won't endanger others' lives. I know that I have brought this darkness to Middle-Earth, so I will set it straight. I'll wonder around, killing all I can, but they will eventually destroy me. But I would have led them far away from here and given you time to prepare and warn the other lands."

Arlena felt the fear Ethrin had. But nothing in the world will stop her from going. She observed the tall figure in front of her. This creature could live a happy life forever, could live with the joys of the land, yet she chose death, to save those she barely knew. Arlena felt a strong pang of sympathy for Ethrin.

"I will come with you, and I will choose a few to come with us," said Arlena.

"But you cannot! I don't want an army behind me, because it will attract attention, and unnecessary deaths. No, I will not allow this," Ethrin cried.

"I'm only going to bring Legolas and Laphaela with us. Gimli is here for visit, and I will ask him to come, too. Aragorn just arrived."

"Gimli? Aragorn? Who are they?"

"They were a part of the Fellowship that went with Frodo to destroy the ring of power."

"Frodo…the ring of power…"

"Yes. They will also be coming along. Nobody else will know. I will ask my friend here to tell Elrond that we are leaving."

"Make sure that nobody speaks my name. I don't know if Aragorn…if it will be safe for creatures around us to know my name. From now on, my name is Lortil."

"If that is what you wish."

Ethrin nodded again. She was prepared for yet another run.


	6. On the Road

****

*Please note that Ethrin and Arlena are characters that I made up. Laphaela was thought up by a friend, and she has given me permission to use it, as the story I am writing has something to do with hers. Please do not use these names in any fan fiction or story you are writing. You will be notified about other characters made up by me in later chapters. Thank you.

Chapter 6

Arlena found Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, and Laphaela, telling them each of their plan. Gimli agreed right away, finding that Legolas and Laphaela were going. Aragorn asked, "is it really safe to just leave off without telling Elrond? How do you know that this girl, Lortil, is to be trusted?" At the sound of Lortil, Legolas and Laphaela started to speak up, but saw a warning glance directed to them from Arlena's direction. They nodded, understanding.

"I know that you are cautious for a reason, Aragorn. But I assure you that Lortil is a harmless girl that will help us, for I can sense that she has a great power, though I don't know what it is. But she won't harm us. The reason she wants to leave is the for the safety of Rivendell," explained Arlena.

"I think that your judgement overrules mine, for you know elves much better than I do. Very well, I will go along with you, but I will keep an eye on her." With that, all conversation ceased, and they each went to their rooms to pack up very light packs. All was ready by nightfall. 

"We all ride horseback. Then we can get away from here faster, and can get enough of a head start to keep some distance from the demons, but be able to be close enough for the evils to leave Rivendell without fear of a wild chase," Ethrin told them. They had their packs with them, and were mounted on horses. They each brought a small supply of food, but had mostly weapons and blankets. Nobody was awake in Rivendell, save them. Ethrin then turned her horse and headed South. Everybody followed without a word.

They rode for hours, never stopping. Ethrin didn't know exactly where she was going, but the land seemed so familiar. Thoughts were racing through her mind, and fear seemed to consume her at some points. But then it would fade away as she thought about how she would probably be saving Middle-Earth, or at least giving Rivendell enough time to collect an army. 

Finally, she stopped, and asked Aragorn, "what is the name of these mountains to the East?"

"They are the Misty Mountains. Feared throughout the land, mysterious and dangerous. Not many dare to cross it, and the ones who dare do not dare to cross it again. But I have been through the Misty Mountains many times," Aragorn replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Can we cross it?"

"If you know where to go and what passes to take."

"We shall cross it. I want to see the other side. I saw them when I was nearing Mirkwood Forest. Maybe if we cross them we have a good chance of keeping these demons busy searching for us, since they obviously want me. We need to give as much time to Rivendell as possible."

"We could visit Lothlorien, where the Lady Galadriel, I believe, still lives."

"She may be of some help to us?"

"Yes, Lortil. She may."

Ethrin thought about it. Galadriel…she had heard of her when she was still at the city. They said that a witch lived in Lorien. And many that went there never came back. But Aragorn could be trusted. If Arlena, Legolas and Laphaela trusted him, then she should too.

"We will go to Lothlorien," She stated, "Aragorn, I need you to help guide us there."

"I will," Aragorn replied. His horse went into the lead and everybody followed.

They traveled along the Misty Mountains, and the horses began to tire. They hadn't eaten for almost the whole day, so they decided to stop and rest. The horses were tied and the packs were set down. Aragorn and Gimli sat down. Ethrin watched as Gimli groaned, saying, "I will never get used to horses. Never will they be the perfect way of transportation. I prefer to walk and swing my axe." Ethrin grinned from under her hood and took out a slice of bread.

Suddenly, her mind grew intense. She fell into a trance, and her concentration spread to her surroundings. Then her focus locked into a spot in the trees. Her concentration broke, and then she felt herself fall. She didn't faint, but she felt dizzy and closed her eyes. Legolas saw her fall and ran to catch her. She pointed to the spot in the trees and gasped for breath. A shadow bound towards her and sharp fangs glittered in the sun, as the thing leaped at her throat.

****

Please review, even if you think this story sucks! I want to know if there is anything I can do to make this story better, and I want to know if you like it!


	7. The Mithwinrell

Chapter 7 

The sun rose as usual in Rivendell. Elves started waking up, expecting the usual things to happen. The greetings, the songs, the stories, the gardening, everything. But there were a certain few that were waking up with dread. Arlena's news had darkened the mood of the ones that attended the council. What could be strong enough to destroy the people of Mirkwood? And had the fire to burn down the palace and town of Northern Mirkwood? Did only the caves remain now?

These same questions ran through Elrond's mind as he woke up and got out of bed. He had been restless, and he couldn't even imagine how Arlena must have been hyped up. He wasn't even sure that Arlena would be able to last through the council. Will she make it before running back to her room in? He knew that she had fallen in love with those woods, the town, and the palace when she first got there, long before Legolas was even born. Now everything was destroyed, maybe even the trees.

Elrond got dressed quickly and had the bell rung for the start of the council. The elves started arriving soon. But Gimli, Aragorn, Arlena, Legolas, Laphaela, and the mysterious elf didn't show up. He wondered if they were trying to comfort Arlena. He sighed. 

"Glorfindel, can you please go get Arlena and all the others that aren't here?" asked Elrond. Glorfindel nodded and left.

"While we wait, lets discuss if any of you have any solutions that you have thought of," Elrond said to the other elves there.

"Well, we could always try to send some scouts out and spy on the enemy," suggested one of the elves.

"According to what Arlena told me, they are invisible, until they want to be. She said that they were attacked unexpectedly, and they weren't prepared. No, it would not be a good idea to send out scouts."

"Then what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for them to come? What if they are already in Rivendell, undetected?"

"We will have to take a chance, but what I think we should do is…"

Elrond's words were cut short when Glorfindel was back.

"Arlena and the others can't be found. Even that mysterious she-elf is gone," Glorfindel said.

"What do you mean they're gone? Did they leave?" asked Elrond.

"I think so. I went to the stables, and there were six horses missing, including that white stallion that the she-elf rode here."

"Starlight…" Elrond muttered softly. "So he has found a rider at last."

"Starlight? But he couldn't be ridden by anybody before, at least not in Rivendell when that horse was give to you."

"I know. But that is Starlight, no doubt about it."

"And Arlena left a note. I suggest you read it."

Elrond wondered where Legolas and the others were, then took the note from Glorfindel and opened it:

__

Elrond:

Legolas, Laphaela, Gimli, Aragorn, the she-elf (Lortil, she calls herself), and I have left. Lortil thinks that if she leaves, then the demons will follow her, away from Rivendell. I feared for her safety, so the others and I went with her. Lortil told me that she has put a spell on Rivendell's borders, so that the demons will become visible if they cross Rivendell's borders. She doesn't know how she knows the spell, but she told me that she just has a feeling. So I've decided to trust her. I hope that her spell works. Good luck to you, and I hope that Rivendell doesn't face the same fate as Northern Mirkwood.

Arlena

"So now, if the spell works, then it will be easier for us to fight the demons," thought Elrond. He sat there for awhile, and the whole council watched him.

"The demons can be seen as long as we are in Rivendell's borders. So send out a few soldiers and let us try to find a few of them. Send some others to act as messengers to warn the other lands, the other races. We don't want this evil to spread too far too fast. The rest of us that remain here will try to get an army together."

The council ended there. The other elves got up quickly. Glorfindel called them over to a small spot by the river and then gave out orders. Then they quickly scattered in different directions, depending on their assignment. Elrond watched them go, then went back into his room. He pulled out books and records, and read them carefully, trying to find out if anything like this has been fought before his time, for he couldn't remember anything like this happening. The rings of power were the big events of his time. Otherwise, nothing like this has been reported in his time. 

But nothing was found. He had searched in all the books of men, of wizards, of hobbits, and nothing could be found. Now he was searching in the books of the elves, and still nothing could be found. There was no record of anything like this. So how was this evil bred? How did it come to be?

Suddenly, a book appeared out of nowhere. Its black spine was hard and stiff. There was no title on it. It was a thick book, and shone with its own light. There seemed to be something magical about it, something unknown. Elrond couldn't figure out how the book got there, or why it was there. Before the book had appeared, he could remember being frustrated, and couldn't find an answer. He was about to give up when the book had appeared. What book behaved like this?

Elrond was about to give up figuring things out when he thought of the Ancient book of Elf lore, called the Mithwinrell. It had only been looked in once in his lifetime, in all the three ages he had lived. Now it had to be looked in once again.

Elrond remembered the legend of the Mithwinrell that had been passed on throughout the ages. It was a magical book, and had the solution to everything that people could come across. But there were very few people who were chosen from the book to be able to read it. Nobody knew how the book chose its readers. Some said that the book doesn't require any person of special quality to read it, it just chose randomly. But other said that the book would look deep into the soul of the one that picks it up, then knows why it had been picked up.

He made a quick decision and opened up the book. Immediately an icy chill ran through his veins. He flipped through the pages. All the pages were blank! The book had endless pages, and it could tell what the reader wanted to know. It was supposed to have the answer somewhere in the book. But now all the pages were blank. "Why is it blank now?" Elrond thought to himself, frustrated. He flipped back to the beginning. It was still blank. Elrond was about to flip the page when black ink started to seep onto the page. Letters appeared. Elrond watched as one word was formed, and waited for more. But no more came. 

Elrond didn't understand how the word was the solution to defending Middle-Earth. How could one word explain everything? He didn't understand, but just sat there staring at the word. The words seemed to engrave itself into his mind. He couldn't forget it. After an hour of pondering, Elrond finally closed the book and it disappeared. He could only stare at the spot it was on just a moment ago. Confused, Elrond left his room.]

*The Mithwinrell was made up by me. If there is anything else that relates to it, then it is a complete coincidence. Please do not use it on any of your fan fictions or stories. Thank you! And please write a review! Thank you, or, in elven, Diola lle! 


	8. Healing

**Chapter 8**

The creature screamed. Ethrin held her hood on and scrunched her legs up, trying to defend herself. Legolas drew out his knife and slashed at it. It leaped out of the way, and stared at him with much hatred. It spat and growled. Legolas drew his bow and shot an arrow at it. The creature leaped again, but got shot on the leg. It howled and screamed again. Then it suddenly disappeared. Legolas looked around. Hadn't the creature just been there a second ago. Then he saw Ethrin leap up at him, sword drawn. He leaped back. Why did this she-elf attack him just after he saved her? Ethrin, gathering a last ounce of strength, suddenly brought her sword down. The sword struck something, and Legolas felt a shot of pain on his hand. Ethrin's sword lay in a heap of ashes. Legolas's hand had teeth marks on it. 

Laphaela rushed over, and, leaning her head on Ethrin's chest, she listened for a heartbeat. There was none. Legolas saw black blood pouring from the bite marks, and grimaced in pain. He realized that Ethrin was trying to save him. She had much greater power than he had, and could sense these beings. And now she was possibly dead. 

Aragorn came over. He took Ethrin's hand and felt for a pulse. There it was, faint, but there. The company crowded around him.

"Lortil will live. She is worn out, and so we must rest," Aragorn said. Then he examined Legolas's hand. "There is a poison seeping through your blood. Kingsfoil will do for now. Do you think you can still ride to Lothl© rien?" 

"Yes, it isn't very bad. I'm guessing that that demon isn't one of the very powerful," said Legolas, who grimaced in pain.

Aragorn nodded. He was beginning to trust this she-elf. She had power, and could probably have let the creature of darkness kill them all, for it seemed to fear her, although it attacked her. He wondered why she seemed to want to know who she is, but never showed herself to anybody. Was she afraid to find out, or did she have some other reason of her own? Aragorn decided to ignore matter for now and then leaned against a rock. The last time he could remember being on such a big quest was when he went with Frodo and the Fellowship, defending the Frodo so the ring could be destroyed. He sighed and was lost in thought.

Laphaela stood a bit away from the rest of the party. She missed home. She missed all the tall trees, the stream that ran through the forest, all of Mirkwood. She remembered her mother, her father, and her friends. Softly, she sang:

_I wish I were home_

_Where my heart_

_Always will be_

_Where there was peace_

_Calm, and beauty_

_I wish I had wings_

_To fly across these mountains_

_To fly over the rivers_

_To fly all the way home_

_Where my heart dwells_

The words and melody soared over the grass. Legolas heard them and could feel his heart grow heavy. Gimli heard it and thought about the caves and mines that he lived in. Aragorn thought about Arwen, and pictured her beautiful face. Ethrin heard it, and slowly strength seeped back into her. She thought about her home with the people, and her adopted mother. She tried to remember the times before her life with humans. But her mind was stuck, and she slowly fell asleep again. 

In her dreams, Ethrin saw mountains in the distance. She saw a river that connected into a gulf. She remembered a castle, a palace, that looked over the ocean. Sea gulls called over her, and fish swam plenty. Enormous whale-like animals sang their songs. She was surrounded by a beauty and a peace that could never be destroyed. 

"She's awaking," Legolas whispered to Laphaela as he saw Ethrin stir. She had been still so long that he thought that Aragorn was wrong about her being still alive. He felt a sense of relief. He watched as she sat up slowly, and then stood up. She walked until she reached a tree, and sat down, leaning against it. Tears ran down her face as she stared into the sky. The stars had come out, and the moon was bright. The misty mountains stood on the right of her, standing proud and strong. 

"Diola lle, Thank you, for saving me," Legolas said. Ethrin felt him standing beside her. Ethrin remained silent for a while longer. Legolas stayed beside her, and watched her. Ethrin didn't reply, but stared into the stretch of land before her. Then she coughed, and blood came out of her mouth. Legolas quickly asked, "Are you alright?" Ethrin didn't reply, but her voice had gone hoarse. The night was quiet, and finally danger seemed to have passed for the moment. 

Legolas was about to give up any hope of a reply when Ethrin asked, "how do you say you're welcome in elven?"

"Lle creoso," Legolas replied.

"Lle creoso, Legolas," Ethrin said. Her voice seemed to loosen up a bit, although it was still a bit hoarse. But the elven words were magic on her lips, and they flowed when spoken. Ethrin felt herself beginning to remember words that she had known before. Her memory seemed to come back quicker now that she was among her kind again, her people. 

"Diola lle, Legolas, for being so kind although I have been a bit rude," Ethrin said.

Legolas just nodded. Then Aragorn called him. Legolas took one last look at Ethrin and then ran to Aragorn.

"We need to get going. These dark creatures are faster than Lortil thought they'd be. If we don't want to be caught again, then we must go. Get the others up quickly," Aragorn whispered.

"Which pass shall we take?" Legolas asked.

"The pass of Redhorn Gate. That seems to be the only available pass now," Aragorn answered.

Legolas left then to get everybody else up. Ethrin saw what he was doing and returned to the group. She helped Laphaela to her feet and called her horse. Starlight bound over and stood beside Ethrin. She mounted him and waited as the others put their packs on and mounted their horses. Aragorn road in the lead and they rode fast and hard. The hooves of the horses were silent against the grass, and the wind didn't blow. The stars still shone and the moon was still bright. The whole companionship felt at peace.

But Ethrin could feel the presence of something. Her power surged through her, and she was on her guard. She wanted to stop the fellowship, but she also wanted to get over the Misty Mountains and to Lothl©rien fast. So she just shouted, "all of you, be on your guard."

*here is de newest chapter! Don't 4get 2 review! 


	9. Mixed Conversation

****

Chapter 9

They rode on for hours more. Nothing seemed to be stirring. There was the occasional breeze, but then all would be silent again. The horses kept on running silently. Ethrin looked at the sights around her, and forgot her troubles for a moment. The breathtaking scenes of the mountains, and how the sun just couldn't pierce through the mists, but there was still hope for light. The rocks seemed to jut out in all directions and some just piled in one place. 

Nothing seemed more terrifying and yet charming as those mountains just then. The whole party followed Aragorn closely, and Aragorn kept on riding, never looking around him. He had seen enough of the Misty Mountains, and so wasn't as awed by its enchanting views as some others were. For Arlena, it was her first time actually seeing them up close, as was the same with Laphaela and Ethrin, as far as she knew. Legolas happily told Laphaela about when he and the Fellowship went this way. Arlena listened to their whispers, and Gimli told her about the great snowstorm and the Mines of Moria. Ethrin rode alone.

When the sun had been up for awhile longer, they all stopped to rest the horses. They were making rapid progress, and everything seemed all right. While Laphaela, Legolas, Arlena, Gimli, and Aragorn sat around talking, Ethrin walked to the edge of the mountains and climbed up a bit. Sitting on a rock, she faced the lands in front of her. She saw a river, far in the distance, and could see the water that reflected the sunlight. She watched as those below her conversed. They seemed to be enjoying the company of each other and discussing memories that she couldn't remember. Feeling a pang of loneliness, Ethrin closed her eyes and lay down on the flat rock. She looked at the cloudless sky over her. The sun warmed her face, but she could still feel chills. Closing her eyes, the she-elf pulled her hood low over her face and surrendered herself to thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. Ethrin sat up and peered from under her hood. Legolas stood a few feet away, watching her with his piercing blue eyes.

"If you want to talk, then talk. But otherwise, leave me alone," Ethrin said, slightly annoyed that her peace was destroyed.

"Then I guess I'll stay," Legolas replied. He sat down next to her and scanned the land. He saw and felt the same peace and beauty that she had just observed a few minutes ago.

"Why do you conceal yourself? Don't you want people to know who you are? Don't you want people to help you?" he asked.

"Why do you ask me these things?" Ethrin replied.

"You are always so mysterious, not telling others about your past, nor what your real name is. There are many who wonder if you are a demon in disguise."

Ethrin suddenly remembered something that Elrond had said to her. He had told her that Laphaela had told him that she didn't know who she was. How would Laphaela know? Did she figure it out? Nobody else had guessed…had they?

"Legolas, I can tell you I am no demon, and even your father could see I was an elf. Why do you even talk to me like I am someone who wants the destruction of all? I am not a dark lord. I am not a demon. Is that enough to satisfy you?"

At the mention of his father, Legolas's face darkened a little. He said, "my father is very wise. And I can see that you are a demon. But again, why do you try not to show your face. Of our company, Laphaela, Arlena, and I have seen your face, although for Laphaela and I, barely. You always rush to hide yourself."

"What I do is my business, and that's all. You won't get anything else from me."

"Are you always this stubborn? I meant no offense when I asked you these questions."

"It is up to you to decided whether you think I'm stubborn or not. As for now, I wish to be left alone. Go deal with your thoughts somewhere else."

Ethrin watched as Legolas got up to leave. She felt regret when she saw Legolas's face; he looked hurt. She almost shouted after him, but held herself back. Her pride was great, and she didn't want to admit that she wanted to tell him and Laphaela everything, but was afraid that they wouldn't understand. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong for letting her temper get to her.

Legolas walked away angrily. He thought that this she-elf was too difficult to deal with. He didn't understand why he even came with them on this adventure. He would prefer to be sailing the seas, and feeling the ocean breeze on his face. Now he was here on a journey with a short-tempered elf, on a quest that seemed pointless, for couldn't they just gather up a force and kill the demons? Running lightly down the mountain, he didn't turn back, or else he could have seen reflection of the single tear that ran down Ethrin's face.

When Ethrin saw the party starting to get read y to be on their way again, she jogged down from the rock. She arrived and there were no signs of sadness or hurt, for she had shed but that single tear. Laphaela stole a quick glance at her, then at Legolas, for she had watched them talking on the rock, and knew that they had gotten into somewhat an argument. She decided to ask her brother what happened later, for the company had to get going right then. 

When everything was ready, they all rode on again. Ethrin tried not to think too much about what had happened. She was an elf, after all, and could withstand hurt, pain, and regret. Practice had kept her from shedding tears most of the time, and she wondered why she shed a tear then, when she had been able to withstand the taunting and mental torture she had received in the human city. Questions seemed to always build up, no matter where she went.

What Ethrin didn't know was that Legolas was thinking of the argument at the same moment. He thought to himself, "I don't think anyone, not another elf, dwarf, nor man, has a temper as she has. All I did was ask her some questions." He ignored his anger then, and focused on riding his horse, following Aragorn. 

When they stopped again at nightfall, Ethrin didn't speak to anyone but just lay down beside her horse, pack at her side, and stared at the stars above. Aragorn told Laphaela and Legolas to take the first watch, and then to call Ethrin and Gimli to take the second, Arlena the third, and he himself the fourth. Nobody commented, just nodded. Aragorn and Gimli went to sleep, and Arlena lay down and watched the stars. Legolas and Laphaela sat together, talking.

"What happened today?" asked Laphaela.

"What do you mean what happened?" Legolas replied.

"You usually don't get so angry at someone so quickly. What did Ethrin, or Lortil, say that hurt you so much."

"It is nothing really. I'm fine. There is no need to talk about it."

"I have not seen you get angry and hurt so quick for a long time."

"And what of that?"

"Did you see her face after you just left?"

"Why would I care."

"I saw a single tear."

Legolas nearly gasped at that. If she were and elf, she should have been able to contain her emotions after such a small event, but she hadn't been able to. Just like he hadn't…

"All I did was ask her why she always hid herself. I think that it isn't fair how she won't tell us who she is, but she still drags us onto this big adventure with her."

"First of all, Legolas, do you know that she doesn't even know who she is? And remember this. It was you who chose to come with her. She was against you going with her to Rivendell, and yet you wanted to follow. It wasn't her choice. I think that if she didn't let you come, you would be lying in the ashes with your people or being dragged around by orcs. And that time you could have been killed, she used her last ounce of strength to slay that demon. You owe her your life."

"Do you know who she is? I have always wondered. I trust her, but I still want to know who she is."

"I don't know exactly who she is. But I think that she doesn't know herself. I think her memory is coming back, but I am not sure. Don't mention to anybody else that she doesn't know who she is. She is probably keeping that hidden by keeping herself hidden."

"So that's why she won't tell me anything."

"And you should at least apologize. I think you angered her by asking her those questions that you had no right to ask."

"I suppose you're right. Our watch is over. I'll notify her and Gimli, and you can go get some rest."

Legolas and Laphaela got up. Laphaela found a place on a rock and lay down. Legolas saw that Ethrin was far away from the group, like she was an outcast. He felt sorry for her. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She just got up and nodded. Motioning for Legolas to follow her, she walked down to a taller rock and sat down. Legolas followed.

"I just wanted to apologize for losing my temper this morning. I shouldn't have been so impatient with you," Ethrin said, eyes looking over the place where everybody else was resting.

"No, it was I that shouldn't have been bothering you with all those questions. I didn't know that you…never mind," Legolas replied.

"You had no idea that I don't know who I am, you mean. I suppose Laphaela finally told you. She figured it out, as you might have guessed."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"No, we were both wrong. Don't feel bad. You deserve to know the answers, after choosing to come along with me when you could have stayed in Mirkwood or Rivendell."

"If I had stayed in Mirkwood, I would probably now be dead or captured. And if I had stayed in Rivendell, I would have felt guilty."

"If you say so. I have a feeling that we will find a few of them at Mordor. I'm sorry that your people got killed."

"You mean our people. You are an elf, am I correct?"

"Yes, but I don't belong here. I just brought peril."

"No, it is not your fault." A moment of silence followed.

"You should wake Gimli," Ethrin finally said.

"Very well, Ethrin," Legolas replied.

"Along this journey, please call me Lortil. Then I will feel safer."

"If that is what you want, Lortil."

Legolas walked away. He felt as if a weight was lifted from him after talking to Ethrin. He woke Gimli, and then found his own place to lie down. Looking at the stars, he was reminded of Mirkwood, and all those times when he lay down and watched those same stars. Then he closed his eyes and surrendered to thought and memories.

***Please review! I want to know your comments and ways you think I should improve my story.**


	10. Glorfindel's Quest

**Chapter 10**

Many dark creatures were sighted in the borders of Rivendell.  Many had been killed, but some still seeked to get past the main gates.  Elrond's forces held them back, and fewer and fewer seemed to keep on attacking, and many were seen following the way that Ethrin and the others went.  Elrond called his daughter, Arwen, to him because she was very smart, and might have been able to figure out the mystery of the one word from the Mithwinrell.  

Arwen found her father on a balcony, staring at one word written on a piece of paper.  She quietly watched him ponder over the word.  Did the word have something to do with anything?  Finally, Elrond noticed that his daughter had arrived.  He sent the servant away, and beckoned Arwen to come forth.

"Do you remember the legend of the Mithwinrell?" he asked.

"Of course.  I remember it well," Arwen replied.

"The book of answers has come to me.  I believe it is the second time in all my ages that it has appeared."

"Yes, and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it showed me this one word.  But I don't know how this one word can help us all."

"Father, you are the wisest of all the elves.  If you can't figure it out, then who could?"

"That's why I asked you to come.  Maybe you can help."

"I'll try my best."

Arwen looked at the word, and bafflement just took over.  No matter what she thought, she couldn't figure it out.  She thought, "the last time the Mithwinrell had come, it had a whole page of writing.  And now it only brought forth a word.  How could one word solve the problem of Middle-Earth?  Is this some riddle?  No, it isn't long enough to be a riddle.  Then what could it mean?"  Elrond gazed at the word.  He had written it down a few hours before, and he still couldn't understand its meaning.

Just then, Glorfindel walked in. "Why are you both staring at a blank piece of paper?"  Elrond pointed to the word.  "There is nothing there," Glorfindel said.

"There, it says a word," Elrond said.

"What word?  Maybe it is invisible to all but those of royal blood.  Maybe you should just speak it to me."

Just as Elrond was about to say it, the word slipped from his mind.  And he looked down, but then it turned invisible and was lost to his memory when he was about to tell Glorfindel.  The same thing happened to Arwen.

"I don't believe the Mithwinrell wants you to know," Elrond replied.  Glorfindel nodded, and then left.

A messenger ran in and said, "all but few of the demons are walking towards the Misty Mountains, and the few remaining are attacking us little by little.  I think that the evil wants to keep us from following the others that are going to and along the Misty Mountains."

Elrond gasped, and thought, "that must be the direction Lortil and the others are going."  He ordered, "send some scouts to follow them.  And if they attack anyone besides other evil, defend those that are getting attacked."  The messenger nodded and ran to find Glorfindel.

Elrond knew that Aragorn was probably leading them to Lothlórien.  There, maybe the Lady Galadriel would help them.  Knowing that he could trust Aragorn, Elrond decided to try to figure out what Rivendell was going to do.  Surely there were more devils going to Rivendell, and so he wanted to get together a full army just in case.  

Glorfindel wondered about the legendary Mithwinrell.  He, too, noticed that it hadn't been opened for hundreds of years.  How come it didn't want him to know what it had told Elrond?  And why could Arwen read it, and he could not?  His face was full of puzzlement when the messenger came up quickly.  The messenger told him the news quickly, and then left.  Glorfindel forgot about the Mithwinrell as he planned out what they were going to do when following the demons.  

Glorfindel brought along three other elves with him as he set out into the wilderness.  They rode their horses and followed orc tracks.  They were heading south, and along with orc tracks, there were paw prints and tracks of things that just slithered through the grasses.  The horses ran with all their might, but they weren't as fast as the horses that the Aragorn and company had.  The horses were soon tired, and needed rest.  Glorfindel didn't want to rest, but wanted to continue.  He wanted to run ahead and have the others catch up, but he was needed to help watch the horses.  

The sun shone so welcome, and the day was warm.  There was no sign that there was any evil lurking.  It just seemed like any other carefree day that the elf children could enjoy, and the older elves could relax on.  But now Rivendell knew of the danger, and nothing could seem much at peace anymore.  And soon Gondor would know, and also the dwarves, and soon even the hobbits.  Wizards would probably be called together in a council; the eagles would take to the air in search of goblins, and much more.  It was going to be a time of death again.

Glorfindel's thoughts roamed to Aragorn and his group.  Aragorn was much older than before, though still a noble king.  He and Arwen had come to Rivendell to visit Elrond and the elven land.  Now he had to leave the place again, and leaving Arwen behind.  What else did that noble man have to go through?  Hadn't he given enough for the Rings of Power?  Or was that not good enough for fate?  And Arwen had given up her immortality for him, and now he had to leave.  Would fate ever be satisfied?

The other elves were sitting around, waiting until the horses seemed rested.  After awhile, the horses started becoming restless.  The elves called Glorfindel, and they started on their way again.  The horses, now rested, ran faster than before, and they were quickly drawing nearer and nearer to the herd of demons.

A dart flew from out some bushes that they had just passed by, and one of the elves was hit.  Glorfindel drew out his bow, as did the remaining two elves, and they shot at the bushes.  Their arrows struck something, and then a growl sounded.  The horse bearing the shot rider panicked and galloped forward with all its might.  Glorfindel and the other elves ran after the horse, catching up to it.  The elven rider was slumped over the horse, and his body was sliding down.  The dart had hit him square in the chest, and now blood was pouring out.  Glorfindel tried to stop the blood, but the wound just grew bigger and bigger, expanding itself and the skin around it was dissolving.  The dart sunk into the elf's flesh.  Soon, Glorfindel couldn't stop the blood as it poured out of the wound like a river flowing over a cliff, a fountain of death.  The dart had now submerged under the flowing blood, and pierced the heart.  

Glorfindel and the two elves left couldn't do anything to save the bloodless elf, but cover him with a cloak, and then buried him.  The dart was pulled out, and they saw it had been covered with a mysterious poison.  The dart itself was black, thin, and long.  There where raven feathers for the tail, and it bear a red tip.  The dart then became dust.  

There was a puddle of blood where the elf used to be, and, mysteriously, none of the blood had seeped into the ground yet.  The redness reflected the sunlight, and it rippled as if still alive.  Glorfindel heard a sound a motioned for the other two elves to hide behind a rock with him.  They saw as three creatures crept to the puddle.  The figures were crouched, their black forms nearly blending with the shadow.  Arms and legs could be made out.  At first, Glorfindel thought that they were humans, but then saw that a wicked tail wound from each of them, and red slits were in the place where eyes should dwell.

The creatures crawled up to the puddle, put their heads down, and then started to drink the elf blood.  Glorfindel and the two other elves took aim, and then shot at the shadowy creatures.  The arrows had instantly killed them.  He sighed.  These must have been one of the weaker creatures.  The puddle of blood finally started to seep into the ground, and was lost in the soil.  The ashes of the fallen demons blew into the soil and crumbled away.  Not even a cry had been heard when the evil had been struck.

The dead elf's horse neighed with fright.  It screamed and ran back towards Rivendell.  Glorfindel was about to go after it when several black blurs attacked it, biting open its throat.  These creatures were shapeless blobs and the same two-legged ones seen drinking the elf blood.  Fangs glittered from their mouths as they slashed at the horse. The horse fell down, eyes wide, legs kicking.  One of the blobs nipped at it, letting in poison that slowed its movement.  The creatures started drinking the blood and tearing at the horse's white skin and flesh.  The horse was still moving when the demons had already eaten half of it, and the innocent eyes shown in pain.  Then the eyes closed, and never opened again.  Glorfindel called to the other elves and rode on with all their might.  Their horses didn't need much urging now, after seeing their companion fall to the monsters.  

Shadowy blurs followed them while they were riding.  But after awhile, the evil beings sped up and finally passed them.  The horses, sensing that danger was now past, slowed down.  Glorfindel and the two elves stopped the horses to rest them.  Shadow creatures came to their camp, but were either killed or ran away.  They just seemed to observe the camp, and, not finding what they wanted, they would leave.  

But one creature wouldn't leave.  It just stayed there growling and howling.  Then some of its followers, or so they seemed to be, circled around them.  They were scrunched up in the middle of a circle of shadow things and couldn't get away.  The things looked like wolves, circling closer and closer until Glorfindel could feel their foul breath.  They were so close together that they looked like one mighty dark shape whirling around and around the three figures.  The elves drew their bows and were about to shoot, when the leader led out a long wail that sounded over the trees and grasses…

*Blood-sucking demons made by me. If there is anything else related to or are the blood-sucking demons, then it is all a coincidence. 

***PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you!**


	11. Separation

**Chapter 11**

Legolas woke before dawn, and found that the others were still asleep.  Aragorn was awake, but Gimli was fast asleep.  Surprising enough, Laphaela and Arlena had fallen asleep.  The day had been tiring for them, and they were not used to so much walking in rocky surfaces, being more used to forest land and climbing trees, not rocks.  He watched Aragorn walking around the area, and found Ethrin sitting on her usual rock, and now she was facing the mountain.  He climbed up to her quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that she finally seemed to have.

"Yes, may I help you?" Ethrin asked, still facing the rocky slope in front of her.

"No, just wanting to see what you thought was so interesting," Legolas replied, startled.

"Well, as you can see I'm jus staring at a rocky slope, nothing extraordinary."

"But you seem to like to stare at it."

"I would rather stare at that than think about my past."

"But you don't know your past."

"No, not my far past, just my past in the human village in the far east."

"What was it like there?"

"It was bearable enough."

"Only?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

Laphaela, Arlena, and Gimli could be seen just stirring, so Legolas decided to join them.  He leaped down from rock to rock, and Ethrin watched him go.  She couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk to a she-elf as difficult as she was.  Leaping up and pulling out her sword, she did a few quick warm ups, and her muscles became looser.  She put her sword away and ran down the rocky surface back down to where the rest of the company was.  

After a quick breakfast, they rode off once again.  After an hour or so, Aragorn began to lead them up the mountain on a barely visible path.  The horses started struggling, all except Starlight.  The other horses couldn't bear their riders anymore, so all but Ethrin and Gimli, who was light, walked.  They went on like this for another hour, time seeming to pass slowly.  Nothing out or the ordinary happened.  Everybody's spirits were down.  

"Faster!" Ethrin unexpectedly shouted to Starlight, and the horse began to run.  Suddenly, Ethrin brought him back around and an arrow pointed straight at Gimli.  She loosened the bowstring, the arrow flying in a straight path at him.  He gasped as the arrow hit him hard, and fell off his horse.

"Is that what you want?  To kill us one by one?  Gimli has been with us this whole time, caring for you, helping all of us.  Devil of an elf, if you are even one!" Aragorn shouted at her.  Ethrin's face turned red with anger, and rode off up the mountain without another word, 

Aragorn was about to ride his horse after her, when Legolas shouted, "wait! Come look at this!"

Aragorn turned and saw the place where the arrows had landed.  The arrow was lying in a pile of ashes.  Nobody was there, only the outer armor that Gimli had worn.  The arrow was smoking from moving so fast, and the ashes were crumbling bit by bit, an aura of evil hanging around it.  Finally, a gust of wind blew the ashes away into the air.  Only a demon's body would be destroyed like this.  Only a demon's corpse would turn to ash.  So then this had not been Gimli at all.  It had been a demon.

"What kind of evil behaves like this?" Laphaela asked.

"I remember reading in some of the oldest records of Mirkwood that there are evil creatures out there that can change shape.  Some are weak, and can be sensed easily by anyone.  Others are so strong that only one who has the gift can sense them.  But no matter how strong they are mentally, once they are in a form of something else, they are very easy to kill," Arlena explained.

"The ashes…they weren't even pure black!"

"Yes, because if the creature changes itself into something that is not evil, like Gimli, they have a bit of good blood in them, and so they are not purely from darkness anymore.  Their ashes proves them as a shape shifter, a Conwilen."

"Then where is the real Gimli?"

Legolas let out a short breath. "Maybe, that's where…where…" He didn't even finish, but immediately jumped on his horse, Whiteshadow, and rode it in the direction Ethrin was going.  The wind blew against his face, as if trying to push him back, but he pressed on.  He urged the horse on, the wind blowing even harder.  It became harder and harder for his horse to progress forward, but he still pushed on.  Ethrin was probably their only way to sense the things of darkness, and they couldn't lose her.  Without her, they would surely be destroyed.  His form was soon small in the distance.

When Legolas had made that sudden move, Arlena and Laphaela had wanted to follow, but Aragorn told them that the horses that were left could not handle being ridden in these mountains, nor match Starlight and Whiteshadow's speed.  It was best to just stay there, rest, and then start walking.  If there were a swarm of demons in front of them, then it was no use going to death any sooner.  Arlena saw the good in his choice, but Laphaela was still stubborn.  But Arlena finally convinced her to stop.  But she still looked far into the distance where her brother had now disappeared.

Aragorn was lost in his own thoughts.  "Ethrin had to be going to Mordor for another reason besides the fact that that was where the demons came from," he muttered.  But what was it?

Legolas shouted, "faster," to his horse, urging it on.  Whiteshadow ran faster still, but it couldn't match Starlight's speed.  But when he had gotten to the top of the mountain, he looked down and saw Ethrin's figure down below.  He urged Whiteshadow into the fastest run it could manage, and hollered to Ethrin, shouting her name over and over.  Ethrin turned around to see whom it was, and saw Legolas riding after her.  She slowed Starlight down, and waited for him.

"What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be with Aragorn and the others, mourning over Gimli?" she asked mockingly when Legolas reached her.

"And why would I be mourning over a devil?" Legolas asked.

"If you were as short-tempered as Aragorn, then you would be."

"Short-tempered?  I was about to say that about you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was assuming that you'd know where Gimli is.  So of course I'm going to come rescue my friend."

"Then come on."

Ethrin shouted a command to Starlight, and Starlight started riding with all his might.  Legolas, caught by surprise, also commanded Whiteshadow to go.  Soon, Ethrin was far ahead of them.  Legolas lost sight of them, but still urged Whiteshadow on.  He rode for a long time, and then caught sight of Ethirn in the distance, Starlight and her standing there waiting for them.  By now Whiteshadow was exhausted.  It had never run so far, so fast, and up such steep hills before.  Seeing Starlight, he slowed down to a walk, and refused to go faster.  

When Legolas reached Ethrin, he saw that she had sat down on a boulder and was drinking water from a small vial.  Legolas jumped off of Whiteshadow, and sat down on a rock opposite of Ethrin.

"You know that Whiteshadow can't run that fast," he said to her.

"If you want to go your own speed, then go ahead.  I'm just wondering if the demons have decided to slay Gimli yet," she replied.

"So you were riding that fast just so I would urge Whiteshadow on faster?"

"Whiteshadow can probably run faster than that.  But if we can little by little get Whiteshadow in better shape, then we can go faster."

"Then if you're in such a hurry, why did you stop here?"

"As you can see, you've pushed Whiteshadow to his limit, or at least his limit for now.  And also, there is fresh water here."

Legolas sighed.  "Then I guess Gimli will just have to wait."

They rested there for a while.  Legolas watched Ethrin.  She looked so alone, so sad, but she didn't ask anybody for help.  She didn't tell anybody her secrets, her thoughts.  She kept to herself, and didn't talk to the group unless she was talked to or she needed to suggest something.  Legolas thought about his own life.  He had always been able to talk to Laphaela about everything, and he has, or had, a father and mother that he could count on.  He knew who he was and who he was destined to be.  What was it like to be Ethrin?

"Let's go," Ethrin said, getting up.  She called Starlight, mounted him, and started riding off.  Legolas followed.

*******PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  I'm begging down on my hands and knees!**


	12. Confusion and Emotion

**Chapter 12**

Gimli woke from his sleep, and looked around him dizzily.  When he saw the orcs around him, he was suddenly wide-awake.  He looked around for some of the others from the group, but couldn't see them.  Suddenly, one of the orcs stood up and walked to him, followed by a cat-like demon.  The cat-like demon glared at him.  Its eyes seemed to be on fire, and its body was made from what seemed like fog.  Of course, you could see its legs and body and all that, but it just didn't seem solid.  

"Awake already?  Some victims of the Corsar's poison sleep for months.  And you only slept a few days.  Strange…strange…" the orc said, watching Gimli.

"If you're here to treat me like a thing, then you'd better watch your head," Gimli said.  

"Oh, so now you are threatening me?  Would you like my Corsar here to give you another bite…perhaps a bigger one?" The orc patted the cat-like demon.

"Ughar, get over here!  The messenger has come!" another orc shouted.

"I'll deal with you later," Ughar said, and walked away, the Corsar at his heels.

"The messenger has informed me of something extremely bad…" the orc began.

"And what would that be?" Ughar growled.

"Well, it seems that the…uh…the Conwilen, that we sent after the dwarf's company, has been…destroyed…and only a strong one, with the gift, can even sense a Conwilen as strong as that one was…and…"  The orc didn't even have time to finish before Ughar drew out his sword and cut off his head.  He marched quickly back to Gimli, eyes glowing with anger.

"Who is the Konlor?" he shouted, sword at Gimli's throat.

"Konlor?  We have no one in our company called by that name," Gimli said.

"AHK!  I know you are lying, you fool!  Tell me!  Who is the Konlor?  It can be only Cesen, Olorein, Morthain, or Lekondor.  If you don't tell, you will be joining my reporter."

"I tell you, I have no clue who or what Konlor is!  I am a dwarf, I usually don't study much, or is your blockheadness not been able to see that yet!"

Ughar screamed with rage.  He gave a cry, and the Corsar jumped, sinking its teeth into Gimli's arm.  Gimli felt himself get drowsy right away, and soon lost consciousness.

Legolas watched the stars.  They were, once again, stopped.  The horses needed their sleep, and they were now resting peacefully.  The moon was bright that night, and the stars were many.  The night was dark, but not so dark that Legolas couldn't see the horses, about twenty feet away, standing tied to a tree.  And he saw Ethrin still sitting by herself, as usual, and not talking.  She had taken a paper, a quill, and ink out of her pack.  She was now writing, or drawing something.  Legolas was curious, and wanted to go see what she was doing, but didn't want to bother her.  

"Now I know how she feels, without anybody to talk to," he muttered to himself.  But he decided to chance it, and walked up to Ethrin.

Ethrin was drawing a forest.  There were trees and a stream.  The stream was small, and the trees were large.  Seeing the picture reminded Legolas of Mirkwood Forest, and he just watched her draw, never making a sound.  She drew the scene almost perfectly.  The actual skill, the drawing, was very good, but it wasn't perfect.  What drew Legolas to the picture was the feeling in it.  The picture seemed to have life.  The stream seemed to be moving, and he could just hear the wind rustling the leaves of the trees.

"Where is this?" he asked.  Ethrin wasn't surprised this time; in fact, it seemed that she had known he was there the whole time, and perhaps she did.

"This is a scene from the forest really near the human village, that I used to live in," she replied.

"Its…beautiful."

"It is not my best work.  I just drew it, because, I miss…the human mother who took care of me.  Sometimes I hate being an elf, hate being immortal, because I see ones that I love die."

Ethrin sighed.  But all of the memories weren't good, and remembering the good also brought the bad.   Why couldn't the world be perfect?  Why couldn't all things live in harmony with each other?  Why can't men try to learn about those they knew none of, instead of fearing them?

Legolas heard the sigh, and took Ethrin's hand.  Her hand was surprisingly cold, and he held it tighter.  Her hand was small, and he could easily wrap his fingers around them.  He held her hand while she sat there silently, taking in the feeling of the world around her.  Her heart thumped at his touch, her mind raced at his words.  She felt, once again, tears racing to her eyes as she thought about the human world she had lived in, and tried to remember her world before.  She kept the tears in her eyes, and didn't let them fall.  

"We should probably get going.  Gimli can't wait, remember?" Ethrin said.  Legolas nodded, and then helped her up.  They untied the horses, mounted, and rode on.  Orc tracks became clearer and clearer, along with some other tracks that they could not recognize.  But they saw that there was a smooth spot over the tracks, as if something, or someone, had been dragged upon the ground.  They saw that these tracks were old, probably at least a day or two old.  They would have to ride, without stopping, for approximately twelve hours, before they could catch up.  But they had horses, and the orcs had to walk.  They would be able to catch up.

"Legolas, when we reach the orcs, I'll try to distract them, and since it seems all evil wants me, they would most likely follow me.  They would leave few to guard Gimli, and you can probably fend them off.  Get Gimli, and start riding in zigzags.  Retrace your steps, cross streams, ride in streams, do anything to try to lose them," Ethrin told Legolas.

"And you?  What would you be doing?" asked Legolas.

"I'll just keep them chasing.  Starlight is the fastest horse ever, he can outrun all those orcs, but I'll ride slower so they will at least keep to the chase for awhile."

"But why don't I try to distract them, and you get Gimli?  Wouldn't they want the prince of Mirkwood just as much as they want an elf maiden?"

"No, they want me, I've figured out at least that.  I had been pursued from Mordor, Arlena tells me that's what that place is called, all the way to Mirkwood.  And they still followed me to Rivendell, and now there is still evil following me.  They will chase me longer, making your escape easier."

Legolas couldn't argue.  Everything she had pointed out was true, and he couldn't think of anything to prove her wrong.  So he just nodded and rode on, following the tracks.  The sky grew dark, and the moon came up again.  The soft thumps of the horse's hooves seemed to be in rhythm with everything around them.  Then he saw something in the distance.  He looked at Ethrin questioningly.

"Orcs," she whispered, and told Starlight to step lighter.  As did Legolas to Whiteshadow.  Soon, the sound of the hooves couldn't even be heard, even with elven ears.  They needed to surprise the orcs, and then the orcs will be in chaos, making it harder for them to assign orcs to chase Ethrin or stand guard.  

They rode on silently, drawing nearer and nearer to the figures.  The number of orcs seemed to grow as they drew nearer and nearer to the orc camp.

Aragorn, Arlena, and Laphaela set off again.  They were extra cautious now, after knowing that there are demons still lurking around.  They watched each other cautiously, fearing that the other would be another Conwilen.  And without Ethrin there, they knew that they had much to fear.  

"Without Lortil, how will we defend ourselves?" Laphaela asked.

"None has attacked yet.  Perhaps all the demons are after her, now that she's gone.  Don't worry, we will pull through," Arlena said.  

"We have gotten attacked many times, now.  Keep silent, and we could pass by without any more notice," Aragorn said.  Laphaela nodded, and then kept all her unanswered questions to herself.  She respected Aragorn's decisions, for he is wise.  His decisions were always the best, for the best.  They pushed on, not looking back, not looking around them, but focused straight forward, leading the horses.

Demons came running at them.  Then suddenly, the leader gave another howl, and all the demons retreated.  They went back along with the rest of the herd, and were soon out of sight.  Glorfindel sighed.  It had been close, but they had lived, even though he couldn't figure out why the demons just left.  He decided to just be grateful that he and his two companions left were alive.

They mounted their horses, and rode after the demons.  This time, when they passed the evil, the evil didn't look at them.  They were soon passed them, and kept on riding.  By nightfall, they were far away from the horde, and were drawing nearer and nearer to the pass.

*Konlors, Ughar, Conwilens, and Corsars and made up by me.  Please don't use them in your fan fictions or stories.  Thank you!

*PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE…or in elvish, seas!  SEAS SEAS SEAS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! J


	13. Old Friends

**Chapter 13**

"Elrond, Lady Arwen wants to see you," a messenger elf said.  Elrond was standing in the sunlight, looking at Rivendell below him.

"Tell her I'm coming," he said.  The messenger nodded, and left.

Elrond went to Arwen's room, and saw that she was studying the word again.  Arwen's head was bent over, and she was writing many notes.

"You needed me?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, I think I have thought of something that might solve the Mithwinrell's mystery," Arwen replied.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if this would help, because it really isn't something that important, I think."

"Well, every little bit helps."

"The word sounds familiar to me…as if I had heard it somewhere before.  I think it was in a song, or something, but I can't remember where.   So I need you to help refresh my memory, and help me think, because I think that you have heard it before too."

"Now that you mention it, it does sound familiar."

So Elrond and Arwen sat down again to more thinking, and the mystery of the Mithwinrell's word still thrived.

"We will attack in the morning.  Aren't orcs supposed to not like sunlight, maybe even be hurt by it?" Ethrin asked.

"While on the quest of the ring, the Uruk-hai seemed to not mind the light at all, so I wouldn't be too surprised if these orcs didn't mind it either," Legolas replied.

"Curse the Uruk-hai, all orcs, and all evil!"

"Lets hope fate is on our side this time."

Legolas and Ethrin sat down behind some rocks, about half a league away from the orcs.  Suddenly, they saw two huddled figures creeping along the rocks.  They were too small to be orcs; perhaps they were some small form of demons.  Legolas motioned for Ethrin to follow him, and he lightly climbed up the rocks slowly.  His clothes blended into the boulders, as with Ethrin's cloak, so they would be invisible to all but other elves.  The figures ran behind a boulder, but Ethrin knew exactly where the stone was.  She climbed up faster, her footsteps so light they were inaudible even by elves.  Legolas followed her, and looked down once in awhile, to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

Ethrin reached the boulder and darted into the shadows.  She told Legolas to move back, and she would try to jump them.  The two figures looked human-like but were so small, only a bit more than half the height of an elf.  Ethrin feared it would be another demon, and started to pull her bow out and aimed an arrow at the figures.  But the forms turned around at her, or seemed to turn around at her, and then one of them let out a cry.  Ethrin knew right away that these weren't demons.  She put her arrow back, slung her bow on her back, and leaped onto the thing that had given the cry.  She covered his mouth, and Legolas grabbed the other creature, and held it tight.

"Legolas!  What are you doing here?" the being Ethrin was holding said.

"I was just about to ask the same!  Ethrin, let go of him, its alright," Legolas said.  Ethrin let him go, and then the person stepped into the light.  Ethrin could now see that he was a halfling.

"Frodo!  How long has it been?  I didn't think you'd be one to leave the Grey Havens!" Legolas said.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be going anywhere but the Grey Havens after visiting Mirkwood!"  Frodo replied.  Legolas let go of the she-hobbit that he was holding, and she straightened up and ran to Frodo.

"Who is she?" Legolas asked.

"She is Diamond Took, now Diamond Baggins!  She is my wife," Frodo said proudly.

"Well, I sure do miss much staying all of my life on the sea."

"Well, now will you introduce me to your new friend?"

"This is Lortil, the mysterious elf maiden."

Frodo saw the elf maiden, hood over her face, and cloak on tight.  Why did she hide her face like that?   How well does Legolas know this maiden?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Frodo said.

"Well, you're looking as young as ever!  It's been forty-five years, and you still look the same.  What did the elves at the Grey Havens give you, a potion for long life?" Legolas asked.

"For our wedding, the prince, Elenquil, gave us a charm that made us immortal.  He said it was a thank-you gift from the elves, for me doing such a brave deed, and he said he hoped that, now being immortal like the elves, I would try to put myself to more good use," Frodo replied.

"Elenquil?  Who's he?" Ethrin asked.

"I already said he was the prince of the Grey Havens.  That is just about how much I know," Frodo said.  

Ethrin stood still, her bones chilled.  Elenquil…another familiar name.  How could she recognize names of so many dwellers of Middle-Earth, and they all lived so far away from each other?  

Legolas spoke, and his voice brought Ethrin out of the world of thought.  "What are you doing here?  It has been so long since I've seen you.  And you were the last person I would expect here."

"My ship was captured by orcs.  And we were taken as prisoners, Diamond and I, but we were able to escape.  And we were trying to get to Lothlórien, to visit the Lady Galadriel again.  But then we saw the same orcs that captured us, and decided to climb up this hill.  We were hiding behind this rock, trying to remain hidden, until Lortil there jumped me.  I just hope that our cries haven't warned the orcs of our presence," Frodo said, in a worried tone.

"Gimli is down there, and Lortil and I are trying to rescue him."

"Let's shoot arrows at them from all directions, so they might think that we are a big group.  Then retreat.  After a little while longer, shoot more arrows.  Diamond and I have gotten ourselves a bit into archery, and we have our own bows and arrows.  We can attack together."

"What Lortil and I were originally planning was for her to be a distraction while I go and get Gimli.  Lortil, what do you think?"

Ethrin thought for a while, and said, "I could still be the distraction. They will probably chase after me, and then Legolas can go get Gimli.  You halflings can shoot your arrows at the orcs, and distract them a little, but I will try to keep them chasing me."

"Please call me Frodo, and my wife Diamond," Frodo said.

"Very well."

White trees everywhere, and the forest shone with a soft moonlight.  Legolas stepped through it, and he could feel that this place was Lothlórien, the place of Galadriel.  He was alone and felt lost.  Legolas's horse ran off, and he chased after it.  Whiteshadow didn't run very fast, but just fast enough to leave Legolas panting when he finally stopped.  Whiteshadow reared, and snorted many times.  A voice was heard, and Whiteshadow neighed over and over.  "Lothlórien… Lothlórien…" the voice said, but Legolas felt confused.  What was this voice trying to tell him?  He saw the images around him fade, and he grew dizzy…so lightheaded…so faint…

Legolas woke to sunshine.  He had fallen asleep, for once, and he watched as Frodo and Diamond sat on the ground next to him.  They had a few pieces of bread, and Ethrin was sitting next to them.  She wasn't eating anything, but was looking down at the orc camp.  The orcs were stirring, and some were walking around.  But Ethrin spotted Gimli down there, tied up and unconscious.  She saw Legolas was awake.

"We go right now.  Frodo and Diamond, climb down slowly, until most of the orcs are gone.  Then, shoot as many orcs as possible, and then hide.  Do not be seen, whatever you do," Ethrin said.

"Are you sure about this?" Frodo asked, still not trusting the elf maiden.

"Do you have another plan?"

"I guess not.  Then I hope this one works."

"May fate be with you."

"And you."

Ethrin crawled down, and found Whiteshadow and Starlight untouched.  She mounted Starlight, and waited for Legolas to get down.  Looking at him, she nodded, and started riding toward the camp.  Legolas watched her go.

Ethrin rode her horse as close to the camp as she dared, and then started circling it.  Suddenly, she appeared from behind the trees, and caught the orcs by surprise.  They stared at each other, and then Ethrin shouted, "I am the one you seek!  Come catch me if you can, or stay on your slow asses, and let my bow pierce your hearts!  Or are you too afraid to face even a single she-elf!"

The orcs gave a cry and started running after her.  Three hundred of them were running.  Starlight turned and ran, winding through the trees.  Only about thirty were left to guard the prisoner.  Gimli woke and recognized her as Lortil, and his heart gave a leap.  Soon he watched orcs fall from arrows, and then Legolas came charging through with Whiteshadow.  More arrows were fired from behind the trees.  The orcs ran towards the direction the arrows were coming from, but then the arrows stopped.  More arrows poured from another direction.  Soon, all of the orcs were dead.

"Legolas!  I was wondering when you would notice I was gone!" Gimli said happily.

"You have Lortil to thank for that.  A changeling replaced you, and we couldn't have told the difference without her," he replied with a grin.  

"Master Gimli!  How are you?" Frodo shouted, running up to Gimli with Diamond trailing behind him.

"Why Frodo!  How did you get here?  I would have thought you were still in the Grey Havens," Gimli cried.

"Well, here I am.  Those same orcs captured my wife and I.  Meet Diamond."

"Well, you sure are a pretty hobbit lass."

Diamond blushed, and smiled.

"Where are Aragorn, Arlena, and the rest?"

"Lortil and I rode ahead.  We just found Frodo and Diamond when we first got here."

"Lortil…is she going to be alright?  She has pretty much the whole horde after her."

"I worry about her…but I believe she'll be alright.  She seems to be able to take care of herself, but I plan to follow the orcs.  Stay here with Frodo and Diamond; they've both got bows.  I'll go after the orcs."

Legolas mounted Whiteshadow and chased after the orcs.  He was afraid for Ethrin, and worried more than he expressed.  She was their lifeline, and was a member of the party.  She was just as important to him as Gimli was, and as Aragorn and now Frodo and Diamond were, and are.  He hoped that she could really handle all three hundred orcs.

*** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (from previous lessons :-D) SEAS SEAS SEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm beggin here!!!!!!!! ;-D**


	14. Many Findings

Chapter 14

Ethrin could almost feel her heart beating out of her chest.  She had been riding for hours, and still the orcs came.  And she was riding too slowly, for the orcs were nearly at her heels.  She ordered Starlight to go faster, and drew farther and farther away from the horde of orcs.  But the orcs just ran faster.  She turned around, and saw as many orcs fit arrows onto their bows.  They shot the arrows, but she either grabbed them, sliced them out of the air, or Starlight dodged them.  

Starlight dodged right and left, his flanks straining to keep from sprinting off.  His mane blew in the wind, and brushed onto Ethrin's face if she turned around.  Ethrin decided that there were too many arrows for her to dodge, and even more for her to cut out of the air.  So she turned and looked at where they were going.  They had reached a forest on the mountains, and were running through trees now.  She felt the wind around her, and her hood blew off, her hair waving in the breeze.  

All of a sudden, an arrow sank into her shoulder.  She cried in surprise, and felt as poison seeped into her blood.  Black blood ran down her clothes, blending with the black cloth.  Ethrin felt her mind start to wonder, and then dizziness came.  The trees around her became hazy, and she couldn't see where everything was.  She hollered for Starlight to speed up, and then fell forward, losing consciousness.

Starlight didn't need any more commands, and started on his fastest sprint.  His hooves left no prints, and the orcs were soon far from sight.  But they were still heard, as they screamed in rage, running in frenzy, trying to reach the one they hate.  But nothing, except the wind itself, could ever race the magnificent horse and have a chance of winning.  The orcs couldn't catch them, even with the added speed that their anger and hate gave them.  Their chase was hopeless.

Starlight dodged around the trees, making circles, walking through small streams, and anything else that would confuse any trackers.  Finally, he just ran straight forward, and reached a waterfall.  He kneeled down, and gently let Ethrin fall to the ground.  She was still unconscious, and was becoming dangerously pale.  Starlight stayed beside her, ready to defend her with his life.

Legolas followed the orc's trail.  Orc prints were imprinted on the ground, and he couldn't make out any hoof prints.  But he knew that Starlight had run through there, for what else could the orcs be chasing?  Whiteshadow's hooves left little mark on the ground, and he was running faster than he has ever before, sensing the urgency in his master.  Soon enough, orcs were spotted upon the horizon.

Legolas watched the orcs for a while, and hid in the trees.  Then he noticed that the orcs were going back, and no rider was near them.  As they drew closer and closer, he heard Ughar bellowing at the other orcs, so loud that Legolas had no trouble hearing the words.

"How could you let her escape?  And we were so close!  You stupid insolent fools; can't even catch a horse!  I thought that the Uruk-hai were bad, but no, you are even worse!  We could have caught that she-elf!" he was screeching.  

What could have happened to make Starlight start sprinting?  Ethrin must have either lead them so far from camp that she thought it wasn't necessary to continue like that, or she was in trouble.  Legolas decided to go find her, so that the group wouldn't be broken up anymore.  And they still needed her power.  Commanding Whiteshadow to continue faster, he began to look for signs of the elf maiden.

Whiteshadow began to tire.  Legolas tried to make him go on, but he couldn't.  He had been running for longer than he usually did, and was exhausted beyond knowledge.  Legolas couldn't get him to move, so finally gave up and settled down.  He lay down and watched the sunset, seeing the purple, red, orange, and all colors imaginable blending in as one.  He used his pack as a pillow, watching the sun as it dipped into the horizon, and wouldn't be seen again until at least six hours passed.  

"Lothlórien…. Lothlórien," a soft voice chanted.  Lothlórien was just as it was when Legolas first visited it.  He stood on top of a tree, and looked far.   He could see a waterfall, in the middle of some forest.  He saw a way through the forest that would lead him to it.  Seeing the waterfall, the white water plunging down the rocks and the trees surrounding it, he felt his heart pounding hard, and breathing became almost hard; he felt so nervous, yet calm.  Many elves walked on the forest floor, and through the trees.  The sound of the falls pounded into his ears, and the rush of the water rang through him…chilling him to the bones….

Legolas woke, the moon shining on his face.  Whiteshadow was awake, and restless again.  Legolas knew that the waterfall was of some importance, and so he decided to find it.  Why was he asleep anyway?  He didn't even feel tired, so why had he fallen asleep?  Questions raced through his mind as he got back on Whiteshadow, and started riding into a forest up ahead.  He could remember the way exactly, and followed his conscience and his mind.  The feeling that Ethrin had been through here didn't leave him, and he knew that he was going the right way.  Afraid what he might see when he finds Ethrin, Legolas rode on without another thought.

The sun came up slowly.  Soon, Legolas heard water in the distance.  The roaring of falls and the trickling of the stream reached his ears, and he knew that he was nearing the falls in his dreams.  Legolas urged Whiteshadow on faster, his heart still pounding.  The sounds became louder and louder.  Finally, Legolas reached the clearing, and saw the waterfall.  He heard a snort and saw Starlight galloping towards him.  His eyes followed him, and spotted a small figure lying down on the ground.  A cry nearly escaped his lips, as her jumped off his horse and rushed up to the form on the ground.  He saw Ethrin, her face chalk white.  Legolas touched her face, feeling the cold skin.  

Ethrin suddenly opened her eyes, and Legolas observed that they were a deep brown, and seemed black from a distance, yet sometimes seemed to change to a shade of green.  Her black hair had brown streaks, and even the black of her hair seemed to gleam a honey color in the sunlight.  Although now her hair was a tangled mess, and her dark cloak was stained with blood.  Ethrin tried to sit up, and Legolas rushed up to her, helping her to stay in a sitting position.  Ethrin looked into his eyes, and suddenly coughed, blood pouring down her front.  She gasped and then fainted, falling into Legolas's arms.  

Legolas picked her up quickly, and put her on his horse.  Starlight came up to him, wondering what he was doing to Ethrin.  Starlight then understood the situation, and let Legolas turn Whiteshadow around.  He followed Legolas and Whiteshadow as they started riding towards Lothlórien.  

Legolas looked down at the still form leaning against him, and fear flowed through him.  Pulling the hood over her head, he ordered Whiteshadow forward.  He was afraid for this elf-maiden's life.

Ethrin felt her strength draining ever so slowly.  She knew she couldn't fight for long.

Aragorn, Laphaela, and Arlena still climbed quickly, not bothered at all.  Laphaela looked behind her, and saw a figure behind them.  She stopped Aragorn and Arlena, and pointed out the figure to them.  They saw the boulders and rocks that the Fellowship of the Ring had hid in many years before, and decided to hide there.  The figure got nearer and nearer, and the three could see that he was an elf.  They soon saw that it was Glorfindel.  Laphaela let out a cry, and then ran up to him.  Glorfindel saw her, and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Laphaela asked as Aragorn and Arlena also came out of hiding.

"Well, I was wondering if I'd ever find you.  Elrond sent me here," Glorfindel replied.

"I don't think that Elrond would really send you out here all alone."

"I didn't.  Demons killed one of my companions, and I sent the other two back to Rivendell to report.  I have been alone since, going along the trail that the Fellowship went on those many decades ago."

"Lortil, Legolas, and Gimli are gone.  I will update you on their doings, and you should perhaps tell us about the demons you've encountered.  The more information we have, the easier it is for us to protect ourselves."

The four of them started walking again, this time faster, now that they remembered clearly why the others were gone.  They whispered about the things that have passed, pursuing their journey at the same time.

"Should we go on without Legolas?  I would hate to leave and then have him come back looking for us," Diamond said.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright.  We all already know that the destination for now is Lothlórien.  He'll know that we're going there.  Besides, I think he would want some time alone with Lortil," Gimli said. 

"Where are we going after Lothlórien?" Frodo asked.

"After Lothlórien, we would be going to Mordor," Gimli said unhappily.

Frodo groaned.  He had had enough dealings with Mordor.  After destroying the one ring there, he had never wanted to even hear the name uttered again.  But now, he was making a journey to the one place he doesn't want anything more to do with.

"I will go, not because I want to, but because my friends are, and I want to be of some assistance," Frodo finally said.

"And I am going with you," Diamond said, looking Frodo straight in the eye.

"You cannot go!  I don't want to lose you, it would be the biggest pain of my life!"

"I am going!  I want to be there to look after you, and I would be crushed for life if you were to die.  If fate destines our lives to end, then I want you to be there with me."

"But…"

"And nothing can shake me from it, Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo!"

Frodo was about to say something else when Diamond got up and started to pack.  She loaded the rolls and blankets on her back, rolled up her skirt a little, and then walked off towards the East.  Frodo and Gimli looked at each other, and then got their things ready as quick as possible, and ended up chasing the stubborn hobbit.  And so they also went on their way to the fair elf woods.

*PLEASE REVIEW!  I'M BEGGING YOU, EVEN IF YOU THINK IT IS THE WORST STORY YOU'VE EVER READ!!!!!

***Diamond Baggins is created by me.  Please don't use her in any of your stories.  THANK YOU!**


	15. Back in Rivendell

**Chapter 15**

Legolas looked at Ethrin, his worries and fears obvious in the look in his eyes, though his face was expressionless.  Ethrin was breathing hard, and more blood poured from her mouth.  Whiteshadow felt the desperation in his master's mind, and ran faster than he'd even done before.  Ethrin would have marveled at his speed, though it could never match Starlight's.  

The morning drew on, and the small company began descending from the mountains.  Legolas tried to look forward, and not keep on looking down at the she-elf leaning against him, loosing strength.  He could feel her faint heartbeat, could feel a bit of warmth in her body, but far less than it should have been.  The morning turned to night, and they were already nearing Lothlórien.  But the faint heartbeat was going slower and slower.  

Then, Legolas couldn't hear it anymore…

"Frodo, are you alright?" Diamond asked, seeing that Frodo was passing out.

"I'll…be…" Frodo replied, before going into some sort of trance.  He heaved, and his breath was coming hard.  

"What is the matter?"

"I do not know, but let's hurry up and get him to Lothlórien," Gimli said, picked Frodo up, and started walking fast in the direction of the golden woods.  

"We cannot rest.  Demons are still ahead, and they may have caught up to the others.  Can you all run for a while?  I'm afraid that the rest of the horses might have to be left here, for they are more of a stall than a help," Aragorn said.  So the horses were set free, and they continued, forever fearing the demons would not be in sight, yet wishing they were, so no surprise would come.

"A horde of demons has been spotted over the horizon," the messenger reported.  Elrond closed the book he was reading and stood up.  

"Tell Entenal to gather the forces and take Glorfindel's place.  I'll be down in a few minutes," Elrond replied.  The messenger nodded and ran off to report.  

Elrond walked to the edge of the valley.  There, standing next to a waterfall, he saw the demons.  Cat-like creatures, wolf-like creatures; evil that crawled, and evil that slithered.  The wailing and the screeching, the growling and the howling; all reached his ears, though he stood by the waterfall, which would have usually drowned out all other sound if stood by.  Elrond saw Entenal gather troops, and walked down from the waterfall.  The elves were gathered, and their ages ranged from 17 (which is REALLY young for an elf) to 6 or 8 thousand.  Entenal saw Elrond approaching and walked up to him. 

"I think half of the troops should line up at the edge of Rivendell, on the slopes, and shoot arrows at the demons.  The other half will stay on the ground with knives and swords drawn," Entenal said.

"I will leave it up to you now to plan the defense and attacks.  I will come back, for I have some business to attend to now," Elrond replied.  Entenal bowed a bit, and then walked back towards the troops.  Elrond watched him go, and then turned back to the heart of Rivendell.  

A worry and confusion had been at Elrond's mind for a time.  Why were they able to see the demons, although they weren't in Rivendell's borders?  Hadn't the note said that the spell only worked inside the borders?  Or were the demons just trying to show off strength?  Usually Elrond could figure all these things out, but now this new threat was different.  Demons and dark creatures used fire and poisons.  Orcs just used weapon.  Demons hadn't attacked in all of Elrond's time, so none really knew how to defeat the demons exactly, nor did they understand the demon's behaviors.  The demons now held more power.

Elrond was walking to the study where Arwen was, when he heard screams.  An elf maiden was attacked by a demon!  The elf-maiden cried in pain and the demon jumped back hissing.  It crouched, putting its head down, the horns on its head sticking out sharp.  It's hind legs braced, and it charged straight towards her.  Elrond drew out his bow and shot an arrow at it.  The arrow knocked the thing onto its side.  It quickly jumped up and ran towards the mountains.  Elrond was about to shoot it again when it disappeared completely, though Elrond could still hear its light footsteps fading.

The elf-maiden sat down, clutching her arm where the demon had bit her.  Her blood was a blue-black color.  Elrond carried her to the nearest bed and put her in it.  He ran back into his room and got whatever medicine he need.  Then he went back to the she-elf.

"Lortil must be using her powers to support the spell.  SO if the spell isn't working anymore, then that must mean that she is extremely hurt or even dying…" Elrond thought while healing the elf.  When he had done all he could, he said to her, "rest a while.  The poison will fade.  But I don't know what scars will be left.  But don't worry Urenquil you will be alright." She nodded.

Elrond decided to call a council together.  Soon, a gathering of elves came.

"There are demons inside of Rivendell that cannot be seen.  Today, Urenquil was attacked, but is now recovering.  But it is not known how many are still in Rivendell.  They can make themselves invisible, but if they are focusing on attacking, they will become inside.  When Lortil was here, she cast a spell where the demons are supposed to be visible inside Rivendell's borders.  The spell is either wearing off or its maker is nearing death," Elrond said. 

"I'd say that we should have guards around the place, so if a guard does get attacked, then the rest of the guards can kill the attacking demon," one elf said.

"But then the other demons can pass the guards, because there must be more than one.  We don't know how many are in Rivendell," another said.

"And what of the soldiers?  They could be attacked on both sides.  The horde of demons coming towards Rivendell might just be a distraction," said someone else.

"Then the troops have to be warned.  Go tell Entenal of the invisible evil," Elrond said to the second speaker.  He got up and ran off with the message.  "The rest of you get a few guards together to protect the homes."  They got up and went to a room to do the rest of the planning.  Elrond watched as the second council in two weeks ended.  Never had two councils been called together within such close times.  Elrond went back to his study to look, again, for the meaning of the one word that would be either the savior or destruction of Middle-Earth.  

*** PLEASE REVIEW!**

*** URENQUIL AND ENTENAL ARE MADE UP BY ME.  AND EACH DEMON IS MADE UP BY ME.  PLEASE DON'T USE THEM IN ANY OF YOUR STORIES**


	16. Discoveries

**Chapter 16**

Entenal stood in front of all the soldiers.  This was his first battle in awhile.  The last huge battle he had fought was when he went to fight in the battles at Mordor, during the destruction of the one ring.  Now it was time to demonstrate his survival skills.  He had been living in Rivendell all his life, serving Elrond, though he didn't like to call it serving.  Elrond had been more than kind to him, and Entenal treated him like a father, his own having left Rivendell at his birth and never came back.

The demons came slowly and surely.  The air was tense, and though elves usually don't express their feelings, Entenal could pretty much guess what the others were thinking and feeling.  His many times of experience taught him what to expect, and this time didn't seem much different from all the other battles, but he knew that a few of the elves among them were only seventeen.  He only hoped that help was coming. 

Suddenly, the demons sprinted into a run, and were within range of the archers.  Arrows flew through the air, slaying many demons.  The crumbling bodies let out smoke, and the dead devils' companions just ran over them.  The air was thick with ashes and arrows, as more and more evil fell to the weapons of the elves.  Entenal watched as the demons were close enough for the ground troops to attack, and he ordered a charge.  The troops ran forward, using spears, swords, daggers, knives, and any other weapon they had to cut at the black shapes around them.  The battle seemed to be going very well.  

Suddenly shouts from the last row of soldiers flew to the ears of the soldiers up front.  Entenal tried to see through the ashes that filled the air.  He made out many dark shapes, attacking from inside Rivendell.  A cry of surprise nearly escaped his lips.  He called for the archers to form semicircles on the slopes and ordered the troops to form into small circle formations, wounding and slaying any demon that passed by.  But the surprise attack was too big for Rivendell's troops to handle.  The corpses of elves littered the ground, lying among ashes and weapons, although their blood seeped into the ground, as if the land of the elves would not let the demons feed off of them.  The number of demons seemed to be ever increasing, while the amount of soldiers was steadily, but definitely, decreasing.  Hope seemed lost…so lost…

The messenger stared at the scene below him.  He didn't bother rushing to help, nor did he bother to report back to Elrond.  The thought of the dead elf he had impersonated lying among Rivendell's beautiful falls satisfied him at the moment, and his belief that Rivendell was doomed was glory to his heart.  His body melted into that of a crow, ash-black feathers sprouting from his body as he shrank.  Then the Conwilen flew over the battle and turned in the direction of Mordor.

Glorfindel had just finished telling Aragorn, Arlena, and Laphaela about his journey until he found them.  They had finally reached the edge of Lothlórien.

"There are many different kinds of demons.  Some feed off happiness, and some feed off flesh.  Some suck up souls, and some absorb energy.  But some drink blood.  Elf blood is especially important to all demons.  Drinking the blood gives demons great power, and they cannot be slayed by any elven weapon.  Which would mean it would be nearly impossible to slay them," Arlena explained.  

"I have heard of elf blood being used by druids and necromancers to destroy, and heal wounds, but I have not heard of this," Aragorn said.

"I have looked into very old records at Mirkwood, although now they are all destroyed."

The group walked slowly into Lothlórien, and all conversations ceased.  

The scream of someone, the shout of pain escaping the lips of so many, echoed in Ethrin's mind.  The screams of orcs were as loud as ever, the clanging of metal, the clashing of armor.  Thuds of knives driven into bodies, the scream of a human getting pierced in the heart by an arrow.  Suddenly, the darkness was lit by a flash of light.  Was that light fire?  Ethrin wanted, so bad, to see more detail.  But the more she tried to take in, the more everything became blurred.  In vain, she gave a sharp cry.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, sitting next to Ethrin's bed.  

"Where am I?  What happened?" was all Ethrin was able to get out of her mouth.  Nobody else was in the room, and her hood had fallen down when she had gotten up suddenly.

"Don't worry, nobody else is here.  And I saw your face already, when I found you…"

"Oh…"

"Do you feel alright?  You have been unconscious for a while."

"Where am I?"

"You are in Lothlórien.  I brought you here about two days ago.  Aragorn and that party have arrived, bringing along someone unexpected.  Gimli is also expected to arrive soon.  But none of them have seen your face."

"So you are the only one?"

"Uma, which means yes."

Ethrin climbed slowly out of bed, her white cotton nightdress making her feel light and comfortable, although she remembered to leave her cloak on and pull her hood on over her face.  She climbed onto a branch of a tree, sitting down and letting her eyes feast on the visions of Lórien.  She was weak, and had used most of her strength getting onto the branch.  She leaned against the trunk, taking the beauty of this forest, untouched by evil.  She heard Legolas climb up onto the branch, and turned too look at him.  Legolas was also watching the scenes of the Golden Woods.  Suddenly she saw Aragorn and the others approaching.  

"Lortil, are you alright?" Arlena asked.

"I'm alright."

Ethrin smiled from under her hood, and walked away.  Aragorn looked at her with a slight look of annoyance on his face.  This elf had been difficult the whole time, and he was a bit glad that he didn't have to deal with her.  He knew that he had misjudged her so many times, but he didn't want to admit it.

Ethrin walked around the trees, feeling the peace as it stretched around her, floating in the air.  She heard the sound of water, and followed it to a beautiful waterfall.  The sound of the rushing water calmed her and she sat down on a boulder right next to it.  She felt the light spray of water on her face.  Waterfalls had always been able to calm her, give her reassurance and relaxation.  And there she sat, for a very long while.

Uruviel watched Legolas.  He seemed so noble, so strong.  She had first seen him when he had come with the Fellowship of the Ring those many years back.  He had been with the elves when they were singing, and had later listened to the lament for Gandalf.  There, she had fallen in love with him.  And now, fate had brought him to Lothlórien.  Did it mean something?  She had watched him talk to the elf-maiden.

Uruviel brushed back her long golden-blond hair, and leaned against a tree, watching him.  Everything about him was perfect, everything from his smile to his care for all.  Feeling in love, but not letting it show in her face, she walked up to him as he watched Ethrin leaving.  He looked calm, thought he kept on looking in Lortil's direction and then at Aragorn.  

"Lle quell are you well?" she asked.

"Amin quell I am well," Legolas replied, his attention temporarily taken away from Ethrin and Aragorn.

Uruviel ran out of things to say, her breath stopping at the sight of the one she loved.  He was so perfect, and she wanted him so much.  She wanted to share this quest with him, so she could heal him when he needed healing.  Uruviel knew in her heart that Legolas would be the only one she's ever loved.  She watched as Legolas, seeing that she wasn't talking, walked away silently, smiling back at her.  

Legolas knew that Uruviel loved him.  She had shown it openly the first time they met, and was now still showing her feelings for him.  But he couldn't return the affection that she bestowed to him.  His heart, he realized now, was with another.  The one that he gave his heart to was one that he had never expected to.  He realized that he loved Ethrin, the deepest way possible.  

Legolas walked quickly in the direction that Ethrin had gone.  He had to let her know, just had to.  But whether she'd return his love was yet to be revealed.

Glorfindel had watched the she-elf for a long time, never seeing her face, but he felt a sense of familiarity towards her.  Something he could not quite place.  He had to find out who exactly she was, or else he would never get any answers.  Many a night he had pondered this, and now, he felt a fear of knowing.

"You will have to leave in a few days.  The evil is struggling to reach you, Ethrin," Galadriel said.  Ethrin looked turned to her.

"How do you know my name?  I thought Legolas didn't tell anybody…" she said.

"I don't need to be informed of who you are, for I knew easily."

"Then you know my past?"

"That I am not completely aware of."

Ethrin looked up into Galadriel's eyes, not realizing at the moment she was one of the few who could withstand her keen gaze.  Galadriel looked into Ethrin's eyes also, searching deep into her pupils.  She saw the brown eyes gazing into her blue ones, in the dark the brown eyes looking dark as Mirkwood forest.  Finally, Galadriel looked away.  Ethrin was the first one who could withstand her gaze, and even make the great Galadriel look away.

"Will I ever know?"  Ethrin asked.

"In time, you will," Galadriel replied.

***Once again I am BEGGING you to please review!  I know I am altering some of what Tolkien wrote, but I am trying to stick with what he wrote as best as I can.  Thank you!**

*In case you didn't know, I do not own Uruviel; I think she is the granddaughter of Galadriel, but I may be mistaken.  I have not done much research on her, so I don't really know her personality very well, or her life.  So if I'm mistaken on some information about her that you may know, please correct me.  Thank you!


	17. Realizing the Impossibles

**Chapter 17**

Legolas saw her sitting next to a waterfall, staring up at the starry skies.  He looked up and watched the stars also.  One was especially bright, and it twinkled lightly in the sky.  As always, Ethrin was alone.  She had always been alone, at least from the time she became conscious again, waking up to men that scorned her and despised her.

"Why are you alone?" Legolas asked, sitting down next to Ethrin.

"Nobody joined me, and nobody would want to.  Besides, I'm used to being alone," Ethrin retorted.

"How could you say nobody would want to?  I just did."

"Well, how do I know that you are different from all those mindless beings that don't trust me because I don't tell everything about me."

"That is up to you to decided."

"Well, then you have to prove yourself one way or another."

"Haven't I already?"

"And how would that be?"

"How many times have I tried to speak with you, and only receive a cold glare or retort?"

"And if so?  I have been mocked and detested, maybe even loathed, for as far as I can remember, or at least with that that I remember clearly.  Why would you be any different?"

"If I were really like that, why would I be talking to you right now?"

"Just to seem like you really care.  The world is full of lies."

"Then you don't know your own people very well.  Elves don't lie, nor do they scorn or detest others.  They try to accept everything."

"There's an exception to everything."

"Then you would be the only exception."

"As I said before, you are no different from all others.  I do not like company, nor do I trust anybody."

"I only came to talk to you."

"And why would anybody use their valuable time to talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You can answer that."

Legolas's face was gloomy.  He wished that Ethrin would accept him into his life.

"Do you believe in love?" he asked.

"I believe in it, but I have given up hope on it," Ethrin replied.

"And why should you?"

"Nobody has showed me love ever since my human mother died."

"That's a very short time to make a decision like that."

"But it is true, for me at least."

"Then can I prove you wrong?"

Ethrin turned to look at him at these words.  What was he trying at?  When his eyes locked on hers, she felt a chill down her spine.  His blue eyes stared into hers, his gaze never faltering.  But she wasn't willing to believe anything yet.  She was not willing to show her care for someone unless she was sure that that person would return it.  And there were no exceptions.  She looked back up at the sky, watching the one star that she had gazed at for many days.  

"So which one of your friends has decided that they would give me a try?" she finally asked, wanting yet not wanting the answer.  Those few seconds that passed by before the reply came seemed like hours.

"Am I considered one of my friends?" he finally answered.

Ethrin nearly let out a gasp.  She turned to him slowly.  But she wouldn't let her heart believe it.  Those years of pain were still in her head.  Ethrin got up and tried to walk away, but Legolas grabbed her arm.  She turned around, staring at the ground.  Ethrin started shaking though the night was warm.  Legolas saw her small shivers, and pulled her close.  He hugged her tightly in his arms, and Ethrin touched his shoulder.  Her mind told her to push away; her arms automatically went up, trying to push herself away from him.  Legolas held her tight, and Ethrin's heart told her to let him hold her.  Slowly, her quivering stopped.  

"I love you," Ethrin heard Legolas whisper.  Feeling warm and safe, Ethrin leaned her head on Legolas's shoulder, her soul finally at rest.  

Galadriel watched them from afar.  This elf maiden was strong and powerful.  And she had fallen in love with the prince of Mirkwood.  She looked at them, so in love.  She had seen love before, between humans, between hobbits, and even between elves.  But none of those seemed to matter as she watched these two under the moonlight.  A smile played at her lips, watching these two lovers.  She turned away, and left the couple alone.

Glorfindel walked around, trying to figure the elf maiden out.  He could feel that he knew her from somewhere, but just couldn't remember where exactly he could have met such a mysterious being.  He didn't know that he wasn't the only one pondering this she-elf.  He couldn't understand.

Uruviel was also watching the couple.  She felt hurt, lost, and so lonely.  The only one she could ever imagine herself with was Legolas, and now he had left her.  Then she reminded herself that she had never had him.  She hid behind the tree, watching Legolas hold the mysterious she-elf close.  Her heart throbbed, and her soul seemed to leave her completely.  All she could think about was that her one true love, the only one that she has ever cared about had been taken from her.  Uruviel turned, and ran away, fighting the urge to run up to them and tear the strange elf away from Legolas.  Uruviel ran all the way back to the heart of Lothlórien.  

Ethrin watched her go.  She had suspected that she loved Legolas.  She longed for him so much, wanted him so much, wondering why this prince could ever love someone like herself.  "Legolas deserves someone more like Uruviel, who is much fairer and worthwhile than me.  I can't even tell him anything, yet he puts complete trust in me," She thought.  Ethrin tried to put the thought out of her mind, but just couldn't.  She had to know why.  

"Why do you love me, when someone as fair and worthwhile like Uruviel is near…" Ethrin asked, but her words were cut short by Legolas.

"Do you think I love only because of beauty?  The stars are beautiful, the forest is beautiful, and I've seen many a lovely elf-maiden.  I love you, Ethrin, because it's you, and your beauty is but a mere fraction of my love for you.  I'd rather have you here with me right now than Uruviel."

The look in Legolas's eyes told Ethrin all she needed to know.  Tears flooded her eyes as she felt that she realized she had finally found somewhere where she felt safe.  Ethrin felt small tears flow slowly down her cheeks as years of pain and hurt, those she did not know of and those that she did, were washed out.  The feeling was unbearable, the feeling she felt right then.  She wanted to spend forever with him, having eternity pass with only him there to hold her close.  She finally could realize her intense emotions and feelings.  Legolas was the only one she'd ever love like this.   

The Elven soldiers fought like that for as long as they could, but the demons were too strong.  Only the most skilled fighters could survive, and even some of those perished in the slaughter.  Entenal saw that there was little hope in killing all of the demons if they army couldn't even see them until they got close, so he sent his most trusted and skillful soldier to send the message to Elrond.  The soldier pulled on a black cloak and blended into the confusion.  The demons thought that the soldier was one of them so they let him pass.  The messenger ran quickly, knowing that the disguise wouldn't last long.

Elrond was worried, for there had been another attack on the elves.  Urenquil had survived, but just barely.  Now the elf maiden was very weak, and she showed signs of aging.  Just a few hours ago, she had looked to be about seventeen to twenty years old, and now she looked like a sixty-year-old human.  There were wrinkles that were barely visible.  But now she had stopped aging, and was beginning to look the way she did before she was attacked.  

Arwen knew her father's concern.  Messengers were supposed to already have been sent out to the other races, and now there was nothing left to do but wait.  But waiting seemed so hard now.  Arwen caught site of a figure cloaked in black, and quietly hid, watching the figure.  But then she saw that it was an elf, and ran up to him quickly.  She recognized him as one of the soldiers that had gone to the battle, and saw that he was blood stained and exhausted after walking not much less than a mile.  

He collapsed, but Arwen was barely able to hear the words that he muttered softly, "the army…it is doomed…it will fall…it will fall…"

***well, here's the latest.  Please review!!!!  I'm beggin you like heck right now!!!!!**


	18. Tricks and Teases

**Chapter 18**

It was right after breakfast.  The company was beginning to heal, as wounds both physically and mentally started to close.  Ethrin had met Frodo and the Diamond, and found them very kind and thoughtful.  When meeting Frodo, though, she remembered the quest of the ring, and once again felt a link to all of it.  But Ethrin shrugged it off.  She didn't want to think about it right now.  All she wanted to do was enjoy Lothlórien while she had the time.  Her spirits were lightened at this magical place, and she wanted to keep it that way.  

Frodo lay in bed, watching the world around him.  He remembered collapsing.  He thought he had escaped depression and the hurts that had come with him through the ring.   Proven wrong, he felt the depression and invisible wounds start surfacing, but he was able to push the thoughts away.  He would stay strong, to keep Diamond's heart at rest.  He had not collapsed like this in awhile, and Diamond had thought that he had escaped it.  But then the depression and pain surfaced again.  He felt restless, but then felt a hand resting on his forehead.  Looking up, he saw the cloaked figure of the one that had been introduced to him as Lortil.  

Ethrin closed her eyes as her hand rested on Frodo's forehead.  Frodo's face was pale, and he was slowly shivering.  Diamond was beside him, a look of worry on her face.  Ethrin transferred energy to Frodo, her power, her soul, driving the evil that stirred in his heart and mind.  Diamond took his hand also, and whispered words of encouragement.  Color slowly came back to Frodo's cheeks.  When he stopped shuddering, Ethrin walked away.

Ethrin walked on towards the waterfall she had found the day before.  She wondered through the trees, admiring their beauty once again, still not believing that such wonder could exist.  Legolas saw her and walked calmly to her side.  

"You did a wonderful thing, healing Frodo.  He could have been lost for a long time, and he could have felt excruciating pain.  It was kind of you," he said, smiling down at Ethrin.

"Well, I had to find some way to prove to Aragorn that I'm not some thick-headed elf with no care at all for anybody," Ethrin replied, a smile playing at her lips.

"You are so selfish!  So is that the only reason why you helped him?"

"Well, of course I like healing people.  Better than seeing them suffer."

"So is that all you mysterious cloaked figures do?  Heal people just so they could prove someone else wrong?"

"Are you Mirkwood elves so greedy when it comes to silver and gold?  I remember from somewhere that your father, Thranduil, went with the men to fight the dwarves at the lonely mountain because he thought he deserved a share of the profits?"  Ethrin smiled with mock expression.  Legolas blushed, his face tinting red.

"You are so evil!" Legolas said, and kissed Ethrin lightly on the cheek.  She laughed and to Legolas it was like music to his ears, a melody that he would never grow tired of.

"Thank you," Ethrin replied, grinning in the most evil expression she could.  Legolas couldn't help the laughter that escaped.  He had never been so carefree.  Being an elf, and also the son of a king, he was expected to keep his opinions, thoughts, and emotions to himself.  But now he was alone with the one being he could ever love with all his heart, so nothing mattered anymore.  

Without warning Ethrin ran towards the direction of the waterfall.  Legolas followed, chasing after her.  But when he reached the waterfall, he couldn't see her there.  He strolled slowly towards the water, and was just at the banks.  He wondered to the very edge, and tried to peer through the mists, wondering if she were hiding somewhere behind the water droplets that glittered in the sun.  Suddenly, he felt a shove and landed into the water.  He came up sputtering, and found that the stream was very shallow.  Covered from head to toe with water, he saw Ethrin laughing.  Her hair blew in the wind slightly and her part was held in place by a hair garment.  He went under, and Ethrin suddenly stopped laughing.  She wondered to the water's edge and peered inside.  

Suddenly, she saw a shadow and a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the water.  She was soaked from head to toe, and the cold water washed over her.  But the cold didn't affect her; in fact, it seemed to sooth her.  Ethrin dived under, looking around for Legolas.  When she surfaced, a splash hit her.  Ethrin looked up to see whom the culprit was, and saw that Legolas was already on the banks dashing water in her direction.  Getting ready to splash, she suddenly saw Legolas stand up and leap into the water, spraying her with even more water.  Ethrin slapped the water, sending rays of sparkling liquid onto Legolas as he desperately tried to get her back.  

She spotted Diamond watching them from behind a tree, and stopped.  Legolas didn't know what was happening, for his back was to her.  Ethrin winked and saw Diamond wink back.  Ethrin started splashing Legolas again.  Legolas was starting to win the water fight when he felt a splash at his back.  He turned around to see Diamond treading water, and then diving under.  

"That's not fair," he shouted, but then was dunked under by an enthusiastic she-elf.  When he was finally able to surface, he saw Ethrin sitting on the banks with Diamond next to her, watching him with humor in her eyes.  Legolas climbed back out, clothes soaked totally through.  He was dripping water, and his hair was all in tangles.  

"You devil!" he called out to Ethrin.  

"I've been fighting them so much I can't help adapting to their ways!" Ethrin shouted back.  Then she turned to Diamond and asked, "How is Frodo?"

"He is much better, thanks to your strength and healing.  I came to see what all the splashing was about.  I was wandering in the woods when I heard you two," Diamond replied.

"I'm sorry if I bothered your stroll."

"It's about lunch time anyway.  We'd better get back."

Ethrin nodded and waited while Legolas finally decided chance that this elf maiden wouldn't push him into the rippling liquid again.  Then the three walked back to the heart of Lothlórien, letting the sun's rays dry up their wet clothes.  

Night had fallen.  Ethrin was with the rest of her companions, and had just woken from a soothing sleep.  She felt rested, and her heart as calm as a summer breeze.  Then a sudden feeling came over her, and she felt the presence of another not of the company.  Ethrin turned around and saw Galadriel walking down to a basin in a clearing.  Ethrin watched Galadriel and then tiptoed silently down the steps.  Galadriel watched Ethrin approach.  When she finally reached Galadriel, she stopped and watched as Galadriel got some water and poured it into the basin.

"The Mirror of Galadriel…" Ethrin muttered softly, head down.  Then she looked into Galadriel's eyes.  The eyes told her to look into the mirror.  Ethrin carefully stepped up and peered into the mystical water.

Galadriel watched Ethrin as visions floated inside the water.  Ethrin seemed calm, thought Galadriel sensed a tense feeling.  She saw a flicker in her eyes, but then could not tell any more.  Ethrin finally looked up, and Galadriel saw and knew what the cloaked figure had witnessed.

"You must leave tomorrow, at night.  The demons are coming close," Galadriel finally said.

"Yes, I know," Ethrin replied.  Then she turned and walked back up the steps.  She could feel Galadriel's piercing look still at her back as she finally found her resting spot again.  Ethrin was about to sleep when Diamond came up and sat down in front of her.

"You looked in the Mirror of Galadriel," Diamond stated.  When Ethrin didn't answer, Diamond spoke again, "Frodo told me about the mirror.  It shows things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass.  What did you see?"

"Why do you ask?" Ethrin replied.

"The look on your face…never mind."

"What?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's so hard…you know nothing about me, so why do you care?"

"I just do.  Just tell me, please?"

"Well…" Ethrin thought awhile.  Diamond looked at Ethrin, searching her face.  Finally, Ethrin decided that this hobbit should know the truth.  "My name is not really Lortil.  I was named Ethrin, and I was found by a human, who I came to know as my mother…" Ethrin said.  And so she had Diamond conversed for the rest of the night.

***PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  AS ALWAYS, I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!!!**


	19. Destiny Awaits

**Chapter 19**

Uruviel woke up in a bad mood.  Or at least, she was in a bad mood for an elf.  She had seen Legolas, Ethrin, and Diamond walk back soaked to the bone.  She had heard the laughter and the splashing of the water when she was following them, and decided to leave.  And she had watched as Legolas wrapped the towel around her, and then sending her off to a room.  Uruviel saw it in his eyes.  She saw the love that he had for Ethrin.  Uruviel was determined to at least try to get Legolas to herself.

Legolas woke up slowly.  He remembered the day before, and was surprised he fell asleep so fast.  He got dressed as quickly as possible, and went down to see if Ethrin was awake.  When he saw that she was still asleep, he decided to take a stroll through Lothlórien.  Dawn was beginning to break, so he stood and watched as the glows of sunrise came.  The blend of purple, pink, orange, and blue were perfect, and the sky slowly lit.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Uruviel said, walking up to him.

"Yes, it is," Legolas replied.

"Do you get up every morning to watch the sun rise?"

"Sometimes.  Usually it's by chance, or it is because I didn't sleep that night."

"If I sleep, I wake up every morning just to watch it.  It gives me a sense of peace."  And love, Uruviel thought.

Legolas finally stopped staring up at the sun, and turned to Uruviel.  "Do you want to walk with through Lothlórien?  You can show me some of your favorite places," he said.

"Yes!" Uruviel thought.  Maybe finally she had caught his attention.  "Of course," she replied.

They walked into the forest and Uruviel pointed at things and talked about them.

"This is one of the many streams in Lothlórien.  This one is one of my favorites, because it has a beautiful waterfall, and I just love sitting here and listening to the water," Uruviel said when they reached the stream Legolas and Ethrin were at the day before.  Seeing Legolas make no real notice, she walked on.  

"This is my favorite tree.  It is so quiet up there, so I climb up when I need to think or just to relax," Uruviel said, pointing to a very tall tree with huge branches.  There was a place where the branches split that was shaped like a cradle.

"Do you want to see what it is like up there?" Uruviel asked, showing Legolas a beautiful dazzling smile.

Legolas knew that she wanted him, and knew that she was trying to get him to forget about Ethrin while she tried to entice him to her with her beauty and charm.  But he wasn't fooled.  He knew that he would never love her the way he loves Ethrin.  "No, I'd better get back," he said, and tried to turn away.  But Uruviel grabbed onto his hand.

"I know you will like it up there.  Why do you need to get back anyway?" Uruviel asked.

"Ethrin might be awake, and I want to greet her.  Uruviel, I would love to go up and see what it is like, but I'd rather not at the moment."  Legolas walked away and left a furious and hurt Uruviel behind.

"I will try again," Uruviel muttered to herself.  She watched as Legolas left her for Ethrin.  "And I will let Lortil to know that he is mine.  At least he said he would love to go up there.  Maybe I could get him up there some time.  Alone with me…" Uruviel thought.  Then she went back to the heart of Lothlórien in a different route, so she wouldn't meet up with Legolas, such was her anger for him.

Ethrin woke up with Legolas sitting beside her.  He smiled and stood up.  He helped Ethrin to her feet, and then they started walking away when a running Diamond smacked into Ethrin.  Frodo was laughing and Diamond was scowling at him.

"I'll stay with Ethrin, away from cruel husbands!" Diamond shouted at Frodo.  Frodo only grinned and ran up to her.  Diamond glared at him, and Frodo put on the saddest face he could muster.  Diamond continued glaring up at him until finally she started laughing.  Frodo started laughing then also.  Then Diamond suddenly jumped on Ethrin again, knocking her to the ground.  Legolas ran up and started tickling her sides.  Ethrin laughed and kicked Legolas.  Diamond started tickling her too, and the Frodo joined in.  Soon, Ethrin's squeals of delight could be heard all through the forest.  Aragorn and Arlena came running as fast as possible, afraid that something bad had happened.  But when they got there, they could see that nothing was the matter.

"We have to leave today," Aragorn said, giving Ethrin a hard look.

"I know that," Ethrin replied, straightening her hood a bit.  Aragorn tried to catch a look at her face, but Ethrin was too quick for him.  He scowled and then turned away again.

"Aragorn is right you know.  Get your things ready.  We must leave at sunset.  I will find Glorfindel," Arlena said.  

The night was dark although the moon shined bright, and the company stood in a semicircle around Galadriel.  Ethrin tensed as she felt the seriousness and the horror of the fact that they would leave the secluded forests of Lothlórien.  No more would the trees act as a shield from the raging bloodthirsty demons that were just waiting to get them.  Ethrin took a deep breath and then tried to relax.

"Tonight you will leave.  I gave the Fellowship of the Ring gifts when they came by fifty years ago.  I fear I cannot do the same for you.  The demons are not far, and I do not have the time to…" Galadriel said, when suddenly white forms burst into the clearing.  Ethrin and the rest of the company started running, darting between the trees as the white forms that ran next to them.  Ethrin suddenly saw Legolas in front of her and looked up to see him looking back at her.

_Ethrin…I know your past, and I know your destiny…_

Ethrin could hear Galadriel's haunting voice inside her head.

_Your destiny awaits…and this I bear to you as a gift…_

Ethrin kept on running and soon felt Legolas's hand grab onto hers.

_This was yours…until it came to me.  Bear it well…as you once did…_

Ethrin felt a weight on her neck as she and the rest of the company finally ran out of the forest.  Horses ran across the broad plains.  Ethrin spotted Starlight and Whiteshadow among them, and whistled shrilly.  Starlight ran towards her and she jumped onto his back and rode with all her might.  The white shadows soon vanished, and all that could be seen was the party on horses, riding now towards Mordor.  

The Army of Rivendell had failed for the first time.  But strangely enough, the demons didn't attack anymore, but left the valley as swiftly as it came.  All that were left were dead elves who would never sing again, and an air of sadness that had never been in the elves' city before.  Elrond was spared, and so was Arwen.  Arwen was just waking when she was called to her father's room again like she had been almost every day.  She arrived soon.

"Read there," Elrond said, pointing to a book that he had found.  Arwen read slowly, looking carefully at every word.

"How could that be?" Arwen asked when she finally stopped reading.

"It could," Elrond replied slowly but surely.  

The mystery of the word seemed to have been solved.

*PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what u think. its important cuz I want to write a good fanfic. So PLEASE review.


	20. Very Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 20**

The horses and pony ran swiftly as Ethrin, Legolas, Diamond, Frodo, Laphaela, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Gimli, and Arlena set out the next day.  The screams of demons and orcs were not far off, and the horses ran, if not out of energy, then out of fear.  The evil soon trailed behind far away, and it was safe to let the horses move on in a slow trot.  Ethrin's new cloak was a light green but it hid her well, and it flowed behind her as the wind blew hard against her face.  Diamond rode right in front of her and seemed to enjoy riding, which was strange for a hobbit.  The others followed her and Aragorn as they began to make their way south.  

Days passed and nothing big happened.  Endless days of wandering made the tension grow up so much that everybody was getting snippy.  Everybody wondered where the demons were.  They were after Ethrin's blood so much before, and now they just seemed to disappear.  Ethrin wondered if this was perhaps a trick that the demons played.  But whatever it was, nothing eventful happened.  

The day dawned as usual.  Ethrin was just getting her Starlight ready when suddenly she sensed a horde of demons coming.  She quickly got on Starlight and started riding off as fast as she could away from the camp.  The demons suddenly appeared and rushed her.  It was a pretty small bunch, but they started attacking.  Ethrin quickly drew out her bow and shot some of them.  Then the clangs of a sword could be heard, and Aragorn was seen slashing at the demons also, while Legolas and Glorfindel also shooting their arrows.  Laphaela and Arlena guarded the hobbits.  Gimli was also among the horde, slashing this way and that with his axe.  Ethrin just watched Aragorn as he continued to kill demons and giving Ethrin a smug look.  

"Child's play," Ethrin muttered and continued shooting her arrows.  The demons started realizing that they could not possibly win, so they all ran away howling.

"We have to hurry.  I thought that we had lost them, but it turns out I was wrong.  The sooner we get to Mordor, the sooner we get rid of Middle-Earth's problem," Ethrin said.  She turned her horse and started riding south.  The rest of the party followed her and they went back on their way.

They had ridden for a few hours when Legolas suddenly stopped and turned around quickly.  Wondering what he was up to, Ethrin followed him.  The rest of the party got off their horses and started making camp, for the night was soon to come.  Ethrin followed Legolas closely, and then spotted what Legolas had seen.  There was a rustling of bushes, and then there were whispers heard.  Legolas motioned to Ethrin, and they went on both sides of the rustling bush.

"Now!" Legolas shouted and they both pounced into the bushes.  But to their amazement, they pulled out an elf maiden covered in leaves and dust and dirt, and also wearing a very grim expression.

"What are you doing?  Get off me! Can't you see that I'm not an orc about to attack?  Who are you anyway?" She shouted and then grabbed Legolas's hand off her arm and giving him a glare.  Then she spotted Ethrin, who had long let go of her.  

"I'm Legolas, and this is Lortil," Legolas said, indicating first to himself and then Ethrin.

"You are the prince of Mirkwood!  Wow!  I'd never thought I'd meet royalty, let alone another elf other than one from where I live!" the maiden squealed delightfully.  Legolas just nodded slowly, amazed at how childish this _elf_ was behaving.

"And what might your name be?" Legolas asked her calmly.

"Oh, I'm Airedaeiel!  It's a PLEASURE to meet your acquaintance," Airedaeiel said delightfully.  Then she caught a good look at his face, and blushed very hard.  

"It's a pleasure to meet you to," Legolas said slowly, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Oh really?  Why, I've always DREAMED of having a prince say that to me!  Why doesn't Lortil talk?  Is she a mute?  And why are you here?  Can I go with you wherever you're going?  Maybe we can get to know each other more…" Airedaeiel's voice trailed off as she looked to the ground and blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you could come along…I think that Lortil and the others won't mind…"

"There are others with you?  Other elves?  I am so lucky to have bumped into you!  Or should I say you bumped into me!  Anyway, I'm sure Lortil won't mind, would you Lortil?"

Ethrin continued staring at this strange over-hyper elf in half disgust and half amazement.  But Airedaeiel didn't seem to notice at all.  She just kept her eyes on Legolas and giggled nonstop.  

"Then I guess she is a mute.  Oh well, come on Legolas!  I want to meet the others of you party.  This is much better than traveling with a bunch of orcs!" Airedaeiel said and then grabbed Legolas's hand and dragged him to the camp.  It was obvious that she had been watching them for a long time.  Ethrin stayed rooted to the spot.  She watched as Airedaeiel happily pulled Legolas everywhere and watched as Legolas introduced her to everyone.  Legolas seemed to be very happy too.  Ethrin felt a pang of jealousy that quickly came and left.

"Airedaeiel, I think I should try to get Lortil to come join us.  She could take quite a lot of…well…persuading to do some

thing she doesn't want," Legolas finally said to Airedaeiel, after noticing for quite a long time that Ethrin was obviously not happy with this over-cheerful elf.

"You don't have to do you?  I mean we are getting along _so_ well right now.  Does she really have to come yet?  I think that this place seems a lot happier without her," Airedaeiel whined.  Legolas knew that what she said about the happiness was at least true for one person, for he had seen Aragorn give him and this she-elf very approving looks.  But Arlena and Laphaela seemed just as…disturbed…as Ethrin was, and Diamond seemed thoroughly unhappy that this elf maiden was near.  Glorfindel, Gimli, and Frodo just made no comment.  

"Well…" Legolas was about to answer when she saw a very furious hobbit jump off the boulder she was sitting on and glare at him, and then continuing on in Ethrin's direction.

"See, Deedee will take care of everything…" Airedaeiel said.

"Deedee?" Legolas replied.  Now this elf just seemed way out of hand.

"Fine, Diamond if you think that sounds better.  Well, come on, we can talk for as long as we want.  The night is long, and I'm sure that all elves don't need to sleep as much as humans.  Let's spend the whole night talking!  You're absolutely _gorgeous_ so I know we go perfectly together," Airedaeiel exclaimed as she dragged a helpless-looking Legolas through the camp and into the woods.  But she felt a sudden uneasiness, for she could definitely feel Lortil's eyes glaring down at her.  But she continued to pull Legolas with her nonetheless.  

Diamond quickly ran up to Ethrin and bade her to go back to the camp.

"Please, you have to go.  Legolas wont' do anything with her!  And besides, none seem to like her at all except Aragorn, who thoroughly approves of their very temporary match," Diamond said, pleading with Ethrin to join the company.

"Well, of course Aragorn approves," Ethrin retorted, her temper showing through.

"You know how Aragorn is.  Besides, why would Legolas all of a sudden started falling in love with this Airedaeiel?  He loves you, as he has proven more than once."

"Who knows what.  But I absolutely REFUSE to have this Airedaeiel with us.  She will give away our position before we are within ten miles from Mordor."

"Well, you know Mordor has spies, and the demons, so how do you know that they don't know of your quest already?"

"Maybe Airedaeiel is that spy."

"How would you know?"

"Or she will probably be showing signs of pregnancy tomorrow morning after she comes back, dragging a 'gorgeous' Legolas."

"If she does, we'll just kick her out of the group."

Ethrin still refused to budge.  Diamond sighed, and went back to camp, picked up all her and Ethrin's gear, got Arlena to help her pack them onto Starlight, and then led the white horse to where Ethrin was still standing.

"Now we can talk about it privately all night if that's what you want, and if Legolas does get Airedaeiel pregnant, then you know he isn't worth your time," Diamond said and set up camp.  Ethrin helped, and finally accepted some food.  Then they settled down to talk.  Ethrin was _very_ nervous about what would happen the next morning.  What if Legolas _does_ get that she-elf pregnant…


	21. Absolute Craziness

**Chapter 21**

The next morning came, and so did a disgruntled Airedaeiel without Legolas.  She thought back to when Legolas had left her after a few minutes and she refused to move, convinced that Legolas couldn't resist her and that he would come back.  He never went closer than two hundred yards from her all through the night.  Finally, she was so tired that she fell asleep on the ground.  Without her knowing, Gimli felt sorry for her and quietly put a blanket on her.

Legolas had tried to find where Ethrin and Diamond was, but he couldn't.  He looked around the whole place but couldn't find them.  Finally, he had to go back to the main camp and spend the night there.  He wondered if Ethrin's feelings were forever changed after this.  He lay down and looked at the stars.  Soon, he found the one star that Ethrin had been watching the night that he had confessed his love for her.  Strangled at the thought that Ethrin might hate him now for all of eternity, he tried to sleep to let his thoughts rest, but Airedaeiel and Ethrin both kept on going into his dreams.  He did not rest well that night.  

The reason that Legolas couldn't find them was that Diamond had convinced Ethrin to climb up onto a tree so they could talk in peace and that nobody would find them there.  So they had found a tree with branches so thick and so flat that they could lie on them comfortably without rolling off.  There was a long silence before they began to talk.

"You know that Legolas would never leave you right?  He loves you more than anything," Diamond said.  Ethrin refused to meet her eyes.

"How would I know?  An elf's heart yearns for beauty, and I know so because I'm an elf too.  I know I would never betray Legolas, for he is different from all the others that have tried to love me deeply, and I have never loved those others back.  I have only loved Legolas with this passion.  How will I know that he feels the same way?" Ethrin replied quietly.

"He does.  Besides, there are many things that a relationship has to go through, and you two probably don't have a strong one if you can't get past this.  I know Frodo and I had to go through much before we trusted each other completely.  I used to fear that he would go with another hobbit lass, but now I've pushed all those thoughts out of my mind.  For you and Legolas it would most likely be the same."

"I am not his one and only, though.  If I ever to get killed or am ever forced to leave him, how will I know that he wouldn't find another to replace me?"

"You are not very trusting are you?"

"Not when it comes to love.  It has been so…hard for me.  But it's not something to discuss now.  The past is the past."

"And this will become the past soon anyway!  He'll turn Airedaeiel down and then she'll be the one crying on the ground while he's there, holding you again."

"Elves don't show their feelings very well, unless it's to someone they trust with their lives and more.  So I really doubt that she would be crying over Legolas."

"But Airedaeiel seems to be a bit spoiled by men to me.  She'll probably be most devastated if she lost Legolas.  He is a fine catch."  Just then Legolas walked under the tree, and Ethrin hushed Diamond up.  They watched as he looked around, as if he was trying to find something or someone.  But after searching in the area for a couple minutes, he finally walked away.  Ethrin let out her breath, as did Diamond.  

"See, he's probably out searching for Airedaeiel.  He probably accidentally lost sight of her," Ethrin said, eyes blazing with anger under her cloak.

"You are _very_ stubborn," Diamond said, raising her eyebrow and her.

"And if I am?  I think it's better to think the worst because then you can't get surprised and hurt; there's only the chance you will get surprised but be happy."

"Legolas was probably looking for you.  I knew that I should have called out to him when he was looking around."

"No, I'd have been very angry if you had.  Not at you, but just plain angry.  I don't think I'm ready to talk to him just yet."

"Suite yourself." Diamond yawned and then lay down on the branches.

"You look tired.  Just go to sleep.  I'm tired too," Ethrin said, also lying down and closing her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Diamond asked, also closing her eyes.

"Uma yes," Ethrin replied, nodding.  Diamond opened one eye and saw Ethrin nod.  She understood and closed her eye again.  

This time, the nightmare didn't come.  Instead, the first time she and Legolas met played in Ethrin's mind.  

In the morning, the whole company got together their things.  They were about to leave when a grumpy Airedaeiel marched in, hair all messy and clutching the blanket.  But when she saw Legolas, she gave him a big smile, and ran up to him, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  Her hand crept down his back and she tried to slip her hands into his pants when he grabbed her arm and threw her away from him.  Airedaeiel looked up, surprised.

"Airedaeiel, stop it now!  I do not love you and I do not like you trying to make me love you.  I do not care for you in that way, and I am willing to be your friend if you would stop pressuring me to do things with you," Legolas said in a stern voice, his crystal blue eyes blazing down at her.  Airedaeiel breathed hard as she watched him walk away.  Then she caught sight of Ethrin, Diamond beside her, and gave a cry, tears running down her cheek.  She flew at Ethrin, arms flying and nails trying to scratch Ethrin.  

"You crazy witch!  You have put a spell on him, haven't you!  You have purposely made it so he would not love me, and love you instead!  You wretched, wretched elf!  Legolas would never be able to say those things to me if it weren't for your enchantment.  Stop using magic to pursue people to love you, for you know I am prettier than you are; you know all others surpass you when it comes to beauty and grace!  That's why you wear that cloak!  I will not rip your hood off, for at least I have some sense of kindness, which is more than I can say for you!" Airedaeiel screamed, punching at Ethrin, trying to slap her.  But Ethrin blocked all the blows, so Airedaeiel started pulling her hair.  Ethrin grabbed Airedaeiel's wrists and then twisted them, causing her to let go.  Airedaeiel stumbled, screaming, " you know you can't get love without your stupid magic tricks!"

Then she sat down and started kicking and screaming, tears running from her face.  Diamond was there, trying to calm Ethrin down as the rest of the fellowship ran to the crazy elf and trying to quiet her down.  They were afraid that the demons would here her wailing and come for them.  But no demons were around, and Legolas was also there, trying to calm the blond elf-maiden down.  His good heart would never let him be cruel to a person, no matter what the situation, but then she felt a hand grab his shirt and saw Airedaeiel's tear-streaked face looking at him, smiling.

"Dear prince Legolas, you do still love me dearly, don't you?" she asked sweetly, so sweetly that Legolas was afraid it would give him a toothache.

"No, Airedaeiel, I have to tell you again, I do not love you and I have never loved you.  Ethrin has not put any magic spells on me, nor you, nor anybody else; she probably can't and even if she could, she wouldn't.  Now would you please calm down," Legolas replied.  But then Airedaeiel started crying and stamping her feet again while still sitting on the ground.  Then she slapped him, and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist.  She wailed again and let her arm go limp.  Then Legolas quickly walked away and left Gimli, Aragorn, Laphaela, Arlena, and Glorfindel to calm her down.  Frodo was sitting from afar, shouting at Airedaeiel to please calm down and try to keep her mind out of any more fantasies.  These words triggered more wailing and screaming, and more tears.  But finally even Aragorn and the others couldn't take it anymore, so they all left her alone.  Seeing no one left to pamper her and try to talk to her, Airedaeiel grew even more furious and cried even more.  But seeing that that didn't work, she just sat there and refused to move.  

"See, Legolas did stand up for himself and tell him that he didn't love her.  Which obviously means that he still loves you," Diamond said to Ethrin.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that Airedaeiel is still convinced I'm a witch of black magic that has bewitched Legolas to love me and no other.  I wish she would leave us, but as long as Legolas is here, I doubt that she will leave us alone," Ethrin replied.  Then she turned around and shot an arrow into the trees.  There was a scream of rage as a wounded demon growled and circled Ethrin.  Ethrin stayed in front of Diamond and braced for an attack.

"How wonderful," she thought, "a demon, as well as an annoying elf all in two days.  When will I get a rest?"  Then the demon's mouth opened as it jumped, claws out, towards Ethrin.

*PLEASE REVIEW!  I really want to know what you think.  Sorry I haven't been able to load up many more chapters; I had so much stuff to do I pretty much went crazy.  I don't know when the next chapter will be up, though.  It might even be for a few months, but just check back sometimes if you really want to read it.


	22. Mysteries

**Chapter 22**

The demon screeched, and Ethrin held out her sword.  The demon was too quick to stop and ended up getting a leg cut off.  It screeched and shook its head, and Diamond watched in horror as its leg grew back.  She gulped and then took out her own sword.  Ethrin rushed forward and started slashing at the creature's throat and skull.  But no matter how many blows fell, the sword couldn't fell the demon.  Soon the demon was deeply annoyed at Ethrin, and shook its head, long pointed ears shaking.  Its red eyes glowed with flame and he drew away, and saw Airedaeiel.  It grinned and showed pointed teeth as it started to crawl in her direction.  Airedaeiel screamed and tried to crawl away.  Aragorn and Legolas stepped in front of Airedaeiel to try to protect her as Laphaela, Arlena, and Glorfindel tried to circle around to its back.  

Airedaeiel looked up at Legolas adoringly.  "I knew you loved me, and now you can be my charming hero that saves me from the evil creatures," she said.  Legolas grimaced but ignored her, waiting for the demon to attack.

"Get away!" Ethrin shouted.  The demon turned and hissed at her.  Ethrin held her hands up in the air and closed her eyes.  She whispered the words:

_Vala tula_

_Ely siriar, êl síla_

_Silme ya tindómë_

_Amin nai lle_

Or in the common tongue it read:

_Angelic power come_

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

_Starlight of twilight_

_I command thee_

The night darkened and the stars were visible.  Some of each star's light seemed to gather between her hands until there was a medium-sized ball of glowing light.  The demon started shying away, all for of it's claws backing away from the light more and more.  Ethrin opened her eyes and clapped her hands together, and then opened them up again.  The light shot around as shrill screams filled the air around them.  Then smoke appeared and in the closest ones, piles of ashes could be seen crumbling away and disappearing.  The others were astonished, but then they saw that Ethrin had crumpled to the ground.  Airedaeiel stood up shakily and grinned, then started cackling with laughter.

"See, I told you she was an old witch.  She was probably aiming that bolt at poor old me, who can't stand a chance against her evilness.  But she probably missed.  Hmm…bad aim she has!  Well, I knew that everything would come out all right.  Demons gone _and_ a fainted conjurer of black magic!" Airedaeiel screeched as she fell on the floor laughing.  But then she saw Legolas's huddled shape next to the fallen elf, and started crying again.

Legolas dragged Ethrin to the edge of the woods and leaned her against a tree.  Then he pulled down her hood and covered her with a blanket.  Then he sat next to her to wait for her awakening.  Aragorn, Laphaela, and Arlena just unpacked what they had started to pack and set up camp again.  Glorfindel tried to calm the crazy she-elf still crying, but soon grew annoyed and left.  But she started crying louder, and finally Aragorn walked up to her and slapped her smartly across the face.  It was then that she stopped crying.  

"Could it really be though?  It seems so unlikely," said Dúal.  He was Elrond's most trusted advisor except for the Lady Arwen.  Elrond had finally been able to explain the book to someone.  Maybe now the book was going to let him tell others of his doings.  He didn't like keeping so many secrets from his people.  

"I have been ruler here for so long.  I was afraid to believe it either.  I have been wise for very long, and have always thought out my words carefully.  But this has changed me, although I don't know quite sure how," Elrond said, leading Dúal to his study, where Arwen was awaiting his arrival.  Dúal nodded and followed.  The walked in and saw Arwen sitting on the floor, the Mithwinrell of all things in her hands.  She heard them coming and looked up.  Elrond and Dúal walked quickly beside her and saw as pages and pages or writing appeared quickly, as if someone was in a hurry and had become invisible accidentally, but was now writing as fast as he could.  Dúal couldn't believe he was watching the legendary Mithwinrell as it wrote.  Soon, the writing was gone.  Arwen got up quickly and got out paper, quill, and ink to write it all down.  Elrond also got supplies for himself and Dúal, and also started writing.

A black shadow crept in the depths of Mordor.  A figure walked in the dark desolate lands and looked up, watching the shadow, which was now seen to be dark clouds, as it started covering more and more of the land.  The figure looked down and stuck out a spidery hand that was thin and bone white.  It the hand was a black pearly object, smooth and round.  The middle started glowing with a dark light, and then the figure's other hand crept out of the cloak.  The figure put that hand over the crystal.  The crystal floated up, and then was in the middle of the two hands, floating.  A black beam shot into the air.  Soon, millions of orcs and demons gathered around him.  Another black beam flashed, and then the army of evil beings turned and started marching towards the west.

Somewhere else, a being was floating in the treetops.  It's wings beat, and all around it was a light.  It found a drop of dew and then caught it in its hands.  The dew started turning different colors, and then scenes showed.  It then opened a box, and then put the dew gently into it, and in the box about another pieces of dew could be seen.  Then the little being closed the box, and the box shrank and a string started growing out of it.  It took the string and tied it around its neck.  Then it flew towards some light, where others of the same kind could be found.  

A demon trailed it, wanting so much to see what it was.  Will that thing be a threat to the Master's plans?  It hoped not.  Then that would mean the end of its life, and the end of the connection he had of its and to its body.  The Master didn't have a big temper, but it was good to be careful.  Besides, the Master was loosing patience constantly, because it seemed none of the servants could do anything right.  So the demon decided to follow the winged light.  The being went deeper and deeper into the woods.  Now the demon was going more south than it had intended to, but it reasoned that it had its duty, and it was better to get lost here and still be able to hunt than go back to the Master and get its head chopped off, if the Master was in a good mood.  The demon dreaded what the Master would do if the good mood was gone.  So it just followed the light cautiously.

*** PLEASE REVIEW!  I'm begging you!**


	23. Solution to Airedaeiel

**Chapter 23**

Ethrin woke up to darkness, and a soft hand caressing her cheek.  She opened her eyes and saw Legolas looking at the stars.  She knew that the stars' beauty was great, and they would hold Legolas's attention for a very long time.  So she closed her eyes and snuggled tightly under the blanket.  

Airedaeiel had quieted for some time, but it was then that she opened her eyes.  She saw Legolas next to Ethrin, but couldn't recognize either of them.  Then she wondered why she was there, and not on the way to Mirkwood, as she remembered being.  She sat up, but dizziness kept her on the ground, too weak to get up and run away from the possible captors that the two might be.  But then she turned her head and saw a man and another elf conversing.  She recognized the man as the King of Gondor, and guessed the elf was Glorfindel, a great elf she had heard her father talk about.  She turned away from them, and saw two lady elves sitting on a boulder, conversing quietly also.  Airedaeiel was confused, afraid, the fear running up her spine, giving her a chill that made her shiver and her skin crawl.  She could only remember stopping at a town somewhere, and a man had given her a draught of some kind…and…and…that was where her memory stopped.  Airedaeiel shivered again and tried to get up, but was again lost to dizziness.  This time, she didn't get up.  

Aragorn had spotted out of the corner of his eye that Airedaeiel had awakened.  He turned and watched her struggles so look at her surroundings, and he noticed that she was unusually…calm.  He watched her when she finally lay down again, and stayed down.  

Glorfindel noticed that he was gazing at Airedaeiel, and turned to look at her also, and saw that she was lying down, though he could see her eyes were open, staring at the stars.  Glorfindel saw her shivering and got up, walking towards her.  She looked deathly white and her lips were turning blue.  Glorfindel took from his pack a blanket and covered her with it.  Airedaeiel kept her eyes open, afraid that he might attack.  But she felt so dizzy that she closed her eyes again, fearing she would slip back into unconsciousness.  Airedaeiel started to warm up under the blanket.  She tried to stay awake, but the warmth lulled her into a deep sleep.  

The demon still followed the light until he finally reached the colony of lights.  Close up, he could see they were faeries.  Little people surrounded by light, mischievous yet good.  And they hated demons.  The demon turned and sprinted away, but soon he was surrounded by those lights.  Fear crept into the demon's eyes for the first time.

It died with much more pain than a dead being would ever expect to feel.  He died screaming and wailing pitifully for his unworthy body of the living dead.

The cloaked figure sat in what used to be Sauron's throne.  The dark, so thick, was almost tangible.  It's black cloak and heavy draping clothes made it seem so much like a wraith.  An orc scampered across the floor, shaking as it eyed the figure that was drawing nearer.  When it reached the figure, the figure spoke in the common tongue.

"Guka, what news have you for me.  I hope you have not been caught, like that previous spy of mine.  He did die a little too quick for my liking, so if you fail me, you can help me improve my machine…" the figure said.

"Yes, mistress of the dark, Lord of Middle-Earth.  One of your shadow creatures wandered to the south, and it was mysteriously destroyed.  Should we send scouts to see what might have been the cause of your other servant's mysterious death?" Guka replied, shaking as his master gave him a look.  

"No.  That fool didn't ever know what it was doing.  Don't waste any more of my soldiers," the figure said calmly, and Guka gave a sigh of relief, but stopped shortly when the figure continued to speak," but Guka, you gave me bad news.  I do not like bad news.  If you want to prove yourself forever loyal, you would be glad to help me test my…machine."

The figure grabbed Guka and brought him into a room, the door slamming shut.  Guka's shrill screams could be heard all through Mordor and quite a bit beyond.

Airedaeiel woke up again, and looked around.  Now she remembered what had happened right before she seemed to have passed out.  She touched her long blond hair and felt the dirt and mud in it.  

"I must look a fright," she thought.  All that had happened right after she went to that tavern to rest frightened her.  The man had grinned at her when she started feeling dizzy after drinking her glass of water.  He had held up a weed whose name she could not remember.  She got up to run, but the man chased after her, obviously not expecting her to run after drinking the drugged water.  But run she did, and the man couldn't catch her.  She had run until she collapsed in a bush, but now she was here, and she had no clue how she arrived in such a place.  

Ethrin watched Airedaeiel's actions.  Why was this elf all of a sudden calm; very different from the constant wails before?  She shook her head and got up and, seeing Legolas still occupied with the stars and his thoughts, she walked towards Airedaeiel, determined to find out what had happened, but felt a tug on her arm.  Turning around, she saw Legolas shake his head.  Confused, she asked, "Why do you hold me back?  What is so wrong with me taking a good look at her to see if she is alright?"

"The others can take care of her," he replied.  

Ethrin took another look at Airedaeiel, and sighed.  She was looking for an excuse to stay away from Legolas, and it pained her to think that way. 

"Then I'll go talk to Diamond.  There is something I must tell her," Ethrin said, pulling free from Legolas's grasp.  Legolas watched her go.  

It was, once again, time to start the trek to Mordor again.  Ethrin kept on looking at Airedaeiel; she had stayed with them, because she and Arlena knew each other.  Why Arlena didn't tell them right away that she knew her was a mystery Ethrin wasn't willing to reside on right then.  

They journeyed quickly.  Though Ethrin was still weak, she led them further south, closer and closer to Mordor.  The evil formed a thick fog around them, so thick that they could almost reach out and touch it, thought it would scorch their fingers mercilessly.  Though they still weren't close enough to Mordor to see Mount Doom, traces of demon passage was still clear.  Small tuffs of grass were burned, each in the shape of some footprint of the demons.

Frodo started passing in and out of consciousness, each time nearly falling off his pony.  Sooner or later he was going to fall off, so Aragorn decided to carry Frodo on his horse to keep him safe.  Arlena told them that because he had been a ring bearer, the ring's mark would always be on him.  Although traveling across the sea was good for him, he would never be fully healed.  Now that he had come back, it would be worse.  The spirits of the company could not have been lower.  

Ethrin looked around, still alert although she was still quite exhausted.  It never hurt to be wary of danger.  All of a sudden, black shapers started forming a few hundred meters away.  Sensing the danger, Ethrin whistled shrilly, and the rest of the company spurred their horses on, never looking back.  The shadows pursued them, never stopping and coming closer and closer.  No weapon could kill these, and Ethrin did not have the strength to fight them off, unless she looses her life and kills only two or three of them.  All they could do was flee as the shadows drew closer and closer, faster than even Starlight.  

Elrond quickly dressed quickly that morning, ready to read more on the histories that were stored in the safest quarters of Rivendell.  There, more could be found, now that they knew what to look for.  The information that the Mithwinrell gave was mostly in riddles, and to find out the whole future, the riddles would have to be solved.  To solve those riddles, more would have to be found.

Still wary of more demons to come,  the soldiers were restless at the borders.  An invisible enemy that could was as strong as those they had encountered would never leave the remaining elves' minds soon.  Many had lost a brother or a best friend, a son or a father.  Forever the elves had been changed.  


	24. Many Departings

**Chapter 24**

The demons disappeared, and all was still.  The company was uneasy, for they were expecting another attack; but one never came.  Instead, there was a silence, but Ethrin had expected it.  They were very near the outer borders of Mordor, and there was nothing left to do except enter its premises and slay the leader of the demons.  

The night came quickly.  Ethrin was thankful that there was no more screaming Airedaeiel, but then again there was more time to think.  Diamond found her crying alone.  Legolas was gone with Aragorn to scout, and nobody else really talked to her.  Diamond put her arms around Ethrin, letting her know that all was going to be fine.  Ethrin could only let the tears fall.

Later in the night Ethrin found Legolas awake and talking to Laphaela.  Ethrin touched his arm and he looked up, startled.

"I need to speak with you," Ethrin said, giving him a look that told him he had to go.

"Alright.  Quel du good night Laphaela," Legolas said.  He stood up and followed Ethrin until they were out of sight from the company.

"Naa rashwe, melamin is there trouble, my love?" Legolas asked, full of concern.

"N'uma no," Ethrin replied, avoiding his eyes and staring at the ground.

"Mani naa ta what is it?"

"Legolas, you can't come with me into Mordor," Ethrin said finally.  Legolas looked startled, his eyes blazing with concern.  There was a long silence.

"Mankoi why?" he asked finally.

"Legolas, I just don't want you there."

"Why?  What is wrong?  You have to tell me."

"Legolas, you will not be coming with me.  No arguments.  Leave the group this instant and bring with you Arlena, Laphaela, Glorfindel, and anyone else you care to leave with.  Especially take the hobbits.  Follow my orders, Legolas," Ethrin said coldly, glaring straight into Legolas's eyes with an intensity that Legolas could not understand.

"Why, Ethrin?"  Do you think that I will leave someone that loves me to go into danger alone?  Especially someone that I love in return?" Legolas asked after a slight moment's pause.  His voice showed clearly his pain.

"And who said that I love you?" Ethrin screamed with rage that seemed to radiant from her whole form.  Legolas nearly stumbled as he heard those words, but regained his composure.  

"Then you have deceived me.  I thought I could trust you unlike I could trust any other," Legolas replied.  His tone was formal and unfeeling.

"Yes I have," Ethrin replied with a tone to match.  She watched unmoving as Legolas turned and moved away.

Legolas reached the camp very quickly and soon spotted Laphaela.

"Laphaela, wake everyone else.  We will travel north and find our own way," Legolas said, his voice showing no feeling as if his soul had gone.

"Is that what Ethrin wants?  Do we have to find another way to Mordor?  Is this way too dangerous?" Laphaela asked, sitting up quickly.

"Ethrin is on her own.  I do not believe her intentions are exactly as we think."

"What do you mean?"

"Just get your things and wake everyone else up!" Legolas whispered through clenched teeth.  Laphaela could only stand up and rush to Arlena's side, shaking her awake.  "And Ethrin is not coming," Legolas said before walking to wake up Aragorn and to find Glorfindel.

Arlena was awake in an instant and went to wake Frodo and Diamond, who were sleeping after a delightful conversation with Airedaeiel.  It wasn't surprising that Airedaeiel was still with them.  After no more than ten minutes the company was on the move again.

"Where is Ethrin?" Diamond asked as soon as they were out of sight from the camp.

"She's going her own way," Frodo replied.  "She is going by herself and we are to meet her somewhere or something of the like.  Don't worry, Ethrin can take care of herself."

"I've got to find her!" Diamond said, quickly, then jumped off her mount.  She landed in an awkward position but regained her footing soon and rushed off into the distance.  The rest of the company tried to call her back, but she just kept running.  

"Diamond!  Come back!" Frodo cried, jumping down also and then rushing after her.  Soon they disappeared into the bushes and could not be seen.

"We have to go after them!" Airedaeiel cried, turning her horse but Aragorn cut her off.

"We can't, Airedaeiel, I'm sorry.  That would delay the time we have to get into Mordor and destroy the threat," Aragorn said.  He spurred his horse forward but his gestures showed his longing to find Frodo and Diamond.

The hooded bent figure gazed into the small glass sphere in her hand, watching as the fiery light was reflecting off the glass and beamed onto the ceiling.  She put the sphere down onto the table in front of her and smiled.  She beckoned another cloaked figure across the room and the figure stepped forward, revealing her face.

"Ah, so you have arrived.  It's a wonder you got here.  Most would question your unusual hair.  Last of the Dark Elves, and so fit to be my apprentice.  You have many powers, maiden of the night," the bent figure said.  

"Look!  There's a young horse right there!  It's small enough to carry us maybe!" Diamond exclaimed, pointing to a beautiful brownish reddish horse with a white stripe down it's back and a white mane and tail.  

"Don't you think it's a bit queer that just when we need a horse it appears?  Maybe it is sent out by an enemy," Frodo said uncertainly.

"We are still fairly near to Rohan.  Perhaps it just wondered off," Diamond replied, then snapped her fingers.  The horse turned and ran straight towards them eagerly.  When it reached them it pranced until Diamond whispered to it gently, calming it down.

"You sure have a way with horses," Frodo said.

"This one's young, so it is more trusting.  We need to leave though.  I'll mount and then you come up after me," Diamond said.

"Alright," Frodo replied.  Soon they were on the horse and off getting deeper and deeper into Mordor.

"Lord Elrond!  There are demons attacking the Havens!  It is a wonder that they went around the Shire, but it is reported that the demons are going back and have found the path to the Shire!  Our elven warriors are needed!" Dúal reported. After writing he had gone out for some enlightening and enjoying of the sun when a messenger from the Havens met up with him.

"Dúal, gather together at least five hundred warriors and ride straight to the Havens now.  Leave at least two hundred at the Shire and have then protect the hobbits with whatever strategy they can think of in case they are needed.  You will lead the two hundred in the Shire and I will lead the rest to the Havens." Elrond said, standing up slowly.  For once in his life he seemed bent with age like an old man, and his face showed proof of his over 6,000 years of life.  

Dúal nodded and left.  Elrond had finished the rest of his writing.  He carefully folded the pages and slipped them in a pocket, then strode out into the welcome sunlight.  


	25. Secrets Untold

**Chapter 25**

"The Mithwinrell never lies." Elrond thought as he stepped quickly down the paths to where Dúal and the gathered soldiers were.  When he got there all attention turned to him.

"I told them nothing except where we are to go and why, for I think it is your duty to tell more if u think it important," Dúal said.  

Elrond nodded slowly and whispered to Dúal softly, "I will tell them.  If the Mithwinrell does not permit me so, then I won't be able to and I'll just forget it when I do try."  Then he turned to the five hundred gathered in the clearing.

"As you all know by now, Middle-Earth is in great danger.  You all know the legend of the Mithwinrell, I presume.  The book that gives solutions to any problems Middle-Earth may come across, but only comes at whatever time it thinks necessary; yes it does have a 'mind' of it's own.

"A while ago, the Mithwinrell came to me with one word.  Until I found the meaning of the word did the book explain farther.  While I was searching my Arwen and I were not permitted to speak to anyone this word.  Now that all of the mystery is solved will I be able to tell you.

"The word that the Mithwinrell presented to me was the word Crone.  I didn't know what it meant, for the only definition I could think of for the word was an old woman.  I searched all the books in my study and all the records until I finally found it.  The Old Crone is the cause of almost all forms of evil and evil times that happened onto Middle-Earth.  She was last seen in the East, and then disappeared completely in the mountains in the East at least four thousand years before, lost to the minds of all the races except very few individuals.  Now that I deciphered what the Mithwinrell was implying, the source of the demons have been found; for it could be none other than the Old Crone that can bring forth so many demons from their lairs and unite them in such a way.

"Then the Mithwinrell appeared to me a second time and revealed to me a legend long forgotten.  Mentioned was the Konlors; protectors of all the Earth, and there are four in Middle-Earth.  The leader of the four in Middle-Earth is Lekondor.  He is the only one that has accepted a woman into the circle.  Lekondor is his name to all of Middle-Earth, although his real name is known only by the Konlors with very few exceptions.  The woman's known name is Olórien, as some here may know.  The legend says, because Olórien hasn't been chosen when this prophecy was made, that one day a woman will be chosen to be one of the Konlors, and when the Old Crone once again returns to power she will be the one that destroys the Crone completely and forever.  Olórien is Lortil," Elrond concluded the speech with a great sigh.  The clearing was silent.  

"Now we must leave to go to the Havens to protect the shipwrights and also the Shire, home to the joyful halflings.  Now we depart," Elrond said.  He and the soldiers left Rivendell, and there were few left to wave them good-bye.

Diamond and Frodo urged the horse on as fast as it could, resting it once in a while in case there was the need to flee.  The rest of the night passed quickly and the dawn soon arrived.  The rising of the sun caused new inspiration as Diamond and Frodo rode faster into Mordor, soon finding tracks of Starlight and Ethrin's passing.  Surprisingly there were no demons around, which made them nervous.  Still they moved on.  Although the young horse couldn't match Starlight in speed and stamina, it was still swifter than any pony that they usually rode.  

All of a sudden Frodo fainted and tumbled off the horse.  Diamond stopped the horse quickly and dismounted, rushing to his side.  Frodo was breathing hard, and his face was turning white.  Diamond took out a necklace from under her shirt and whispered, Charm of the Havens, heal him quickly," while frantically motioning for the horse to stay.  The charm lit up, covering Frodo in a white light that blinded Diamond for a second.  Then Frodo was awake, staring up at her worried face.

Now the demons will know that we're here!  Why couldn't you just get me on the horse or just leave me here?" Frodo asked, worry and fear filling his face.

"I couldn't leave you here even if it meant my own death, and you know that Frodo son of Drogo.  I also do not possess the strength to lift you on the horse, though I should really have just tied you to the horse and dragged you behind, with the tone of your voice.  Such ungratefulness," Diamond muttered before hauling him up and urging him on to the horse.  Then she mounted and sped the young stallion on, watching the sun crawl up slowly; time had passed faster than she had anticipated.  

"Legolas, are you alright?" Laphaela asked, looking intently at her brother's face.

"I have faced much, very much, yet why can't I forget?" Legolas pondered, frowning at the ground.  

"You loved her, Legolas, and it was true love.  Your heart will never forget, and your soul would never release the pain."

"I will go after her tonight!  I will ride alone and hear the words directly from her mouth!"  Legolas mounted his horse, and then rode off to Mordor alone before Laphaela could protest.  He was gone before Laphaela could follow.

"Weren't the words already spoken clearly?" Laphaela thought, settling back down.

"My dear mistress of the Darkness, what have you called upon me for?  What need do you have of me?" the maiden whispered, bowing.  

"My apprentice, you have come just in time.  You are usually early, so may I ask why the tardiness this time?" the bent figure asked, looking towards the great sphere.

"I was delayed, my respectable instructor, by some annoyances I know you will soon get rid of."

"Get rid of them yourself, I have not the time for such irritating characters."

"They may have more power than you think."

The figure looked up, eyes narrowed.  This was the first time that the Dark Elf had ever looked upon her master, and the sight was frightful.  The face seen within the cloak was white, but the eyes where large but devoid of color, and it seemed to absorb all light; no glare could be seen on those obsidian eyes.  There was no nose except for one slit and the thin lips a frosty white.  The mouth was open, and protruding from the mouth was a long, thin tongue that looked like a worm wriggling from the earth.

The cloaked woman looked at her chosen apprentice.  The girl, the last Dark Elf, had the most queer hair color.  Black on top, it slowly faded to a blood red and was long and straight.  The eyes were yellow but rimmed in red.  Tall but slim, she would have looked beautiful except for the mark on her forehead.  It was a circle, just a black circle with flames surrounding it.  The Good Races of old would have recognized the evil it spoke of, shadow and flame that devoured all hope and happiness.  That symbol alone gained hatred from many.

"She will do," the old crone said, turning back to her sphere.  "Even the legend of the Konlors can't come true.  Ethrin will never stop both her and myself."


	26. Meeting Fate

**Chapter 26**

Ethrin stood next to her beloved stallion, Starlight.  The odor of death and decay around her was so thick she could almost see it, touch it.  Starlight shivered under her hand, and she also knew that the horse could sense the fear inside of her.  She dreaded the task ahead.  She knew the legends, and knew herself.  Slowly regaining the memories, she knew herself.  Ethrin was a Konlor, the only female Konlor ever to be accepted.  To everyone else, she was Olórien.  

"Olórien has a destiny to fulfill," Ethrin thought.  Quite suddenly she heard the pounding of hooves behind her.  Weary she was and her heart had almost given up.  Turning slowly, she was ready to let whatever demons take her.  She knew she could only fail.

"Diamond?" Ethrin whispered, seeing that upon the young horse was the one and only Diamond with her husband, Frodo.

"Thought you could get away without me, didn't you?" Diamond asked with a grin.

"You shouldn't be here.  Don't you see?  All hope is lost," Ethrin said, a sigh rising from inside her and eyes closing from obvious fatigue.

"I thought elves never get tired?  I guess they have their limits too," Diamond said, still grinning.  Seeing Ethrin's still long face, she sighed.

"I think I know who I am now," Ethrin said slowly, unsure of the words to say.

"Well, that's good news!  Can you tell me?" Diamond asked eagerly with Frodo also listening intently.

"I am a Konlor, and for some reason I am in a legend.  They say that I will save Middle-Earth, but how can I?  I remember now that I was born and raised in the Grey Havens, and long have been around the sea.  I know I traveled a lot, and when the incident with Sauron and Frodo here with the ring of power came up, I went with many others to the South.  A great battle was fought, and Legolas's older sister, Tariendina, was lost there.  I tried to use my powers to my best advantage, but I cannot match the powers of Lekondor nor at least three others from the Konlor's circle.  I was hit in the head and fainted, losing my memory.  Later I was to be found by the village of men that the elves were defending, and an old woman took me in.  To me she was my mother, and now I remember my own mother's fair face and my brother Elenquil.  I remember Galadriel telling me he is the prince of the Havens, which makes me…the princess.  Title is not important, though, especially for us in the Havens.  It was there that I received Starlight as a gift, and I raised him.  Although he is swift and strong, Legolas is wrong about him being wilder than Shadowfax, for Shadowfax is the king of all horses.  I do sometimes think Starlight is close.  Anyway, I lived in the human village until my "mother" died and I ended up wandering until I found my way into Mirkwood.  Legolas can tell you the rest," Ethrin finished, now all painful looks gone from her face.  Now, though, they were expressionless, making Diamond shift uncomfortably.

"Ethrin, you have had a sorrowful past, but now Middle-Earth needs you.  I will go if you don't, and I will drag you with me!" Diamond exclaimed, making Ethrin seem to dwarf in size.

"What's there to fight for?  Middle-Earth will come to ruin one day, why can't it just be this time?" Ethrin asked.

"Stop wallowing in all that self-pity!  We all need you, and you need to believe that Middle-Earth is something to fight for!  Think of Legolas and Laphaela!  Think of Aragorn and Arwen and all those who have helped you along the way!  And if none of them matter, then think of me!  Please, Ethrin, hope does not stray far!  Try!" Diamond pleaded, tears running slowly down her face now.  Ethrin looked into Diamond's pleading eyes, and saw Frodo holding Diamond tight.  She remembered the tales she had heard about Frodo, how he risked his own life, and carried the Ring of Power to its doom.

"I'm not Frodo, though, and I do not possess his strength nor his courage," Ethrin thought.  Then she once again saw Diamond's tear-streaked face and Frodo's face, still weary with sorrow from his own quest.  Gathering herself together shakily, she slowly got up.

"I will go, Diamond, and I will at least try.  If I'm weary at least I'll fight for Diamond Baggins, my best friend that has come with me this far.  Thank you," Ethrin said, and then mounted Starlight, spurring him forward.  Starlight leaped into his fastest sprint.

"You cannot come with me, Diamond.  I will not let you," Ethrin called to Diamond when she tried to follow.

"We are at the beginnings of the Shire!  I will take my men away from you now.  May the Valar bless you!"  Then the company destined to go protect the hobbits turned onto a different road.  Elrond only glanced at them, and then turned back to his own party of men.  

"Lord Elrond!  There are demons attacking the ones at the end!" a soldier cried.  Elrond turned quickly, and issued out orders to start attacking the demons.  The demons came in groups of thousands.  When the numbers seemed to shrink suddenly more would come.  Elrond and the other soldiers fought with grim faces, slowly becoming weary despite their elven strength.  

"Wherever Lortil is, I hope that she will succeed soon," Elrond thought.  

Legolas rode alone, faster than the group could ever go.  He was soon inside the borders of Mordor, but strangely he wasn't attacked at all.   Whiteshadow seemed to fly, but Legolas tried to slow him down in case they really needed to run.  But Whiteshadow still sensed his master's urgency, so refused to slow.  

"I never thought I would ever be coming near Mount Doom, especially after I didn't have to even traveling with the Fellowship," Legolas thought, watching as the great fortress on top of the fire mountain drew closer.  Hearing, or should I say not hearing, the almost palpable silence around him, he felt uncertainty swelling in his heart.  Still he rode on, determined to find the answer.  

The Old Crone waited in her seat, her apprentice beside her.  Gazing into the crystal ball, she watched Ethrin and company's approach.  

"Uumeawen, my dear apprentice," the Old Crone said, and Uumeawen shuddered at the sound of the old Crone's "admiring" voice.  

"Uumeawen is the perfect name for you dear, and perfect for the work I will teach you.  The Evil Maiden you are, and the Evil Maiden you shall remain after all that I teach you.  Your first task with me, you already know.  Will you really shame the name of your kin and show the world that their suspicions are correct?" the Old Crone continued.  

"I've never liked my kin.  The world suspects the Dark Elves to be an evil race, despite the fact they are descendants of the High Elves, and many still have the favor of the Valar.  Still, they are too weak for my taste, and I will live up to give proof to the world Dark Elves do posses wickedness," Uumeawen said with a grin, showing her white teeth against lips painted black.  

"Good, good.  You are powerful, and you are flawless.  We will wait until our Ethrin's arrival and then you will prove yourself.  Soon we will see.  She is at the foot of my fortress."

Ethrin stood among trees devoid of neither leaves nor life.  Although it wasn't winter she felt like she was in a forest that dwelled in winter's clutches.  The night was dark and the moon was full and round.  Beside her were Starlight, Diamond, Frodo, and the young horse.  Ethrin suddenly remembered the time, in what seemed to be long ago, when she was still with the company and was leaving  Lothlórien.  She remembered the weight that had been on her neck.  Now she put her hands up and drew a necklace from under her shirt.  

The charm was looked exactly like a sword.  The blade of the sword was made of the highest quality mithril that has ever been found by the dwarves.  The hilt, all except the star, lines, and leaves, was made from a stone that was taken out from the middle of the brain of an oliphaunt that had perished many long centuries before.  Part of the oliphaunt's brain had solidified, making this the most precious of all jewels that has ever existed.  The star was made from a black stone that was found in the depths of some of the great volcanoes deep in the south.  The lines crossing the star were silver, the leaves emeralds.  How she knew this, Ethrin did not know, but it seemed that the information had been passed to her somehow when she had touched the charm with her hands.  This was the necklace that had been given to her when she became a Konlor.  All the Konlors wore a special necklace.  

"Ethrin, I see two figures coming!" Diamond whispered fiercely, starting to feel shudders up her spine.  Frodo put his arms around her, whispering to her reassuring words.  

Ethrin watched as Uumeawen and the Old Crone stepped down the mountain and entered the forest.  She felt shivers up her spine and shook heavily, her heart full of fear.  But she knew what she had to do, and knew that the survival of Middle-Earth depended solely on her.

"What a burden," Ethrin whispered softly as the two figures strolled closer and closer.  Around her, she felt the evil radiating from the two forms.  They stopped in front of her.  The shorter one, though not shorter than the other by much, whispered.

"We meet, Ethrin," the Old Crone said.


	27. Fate's Decision

**Chapter 27**

"Ethrin…long have I waited to meet you.I suppose you are here to see me," the Old Crone said, smiling, thin lips stretched.

"Then I suspect you know why I'm here," Ethrin replied coldly.

"Oh, but your motives don't mean a thing.You could be so much more if you were to join me."

"I will not.I clearly understand why I want you dead!"Ethrin raised her arms up quickly, but then the Crone put up her hands too.Ethrin didn't know why, but she suddenly let her hands fall.

"My dear, you do not know how much I can help you.We both have power, and we both have strength.With me you could have all that you've ever desired.I can train you to use your power more wisely," the Old Crone whispered, hissing like a snake.

"Dina Be silent!I know why I am here, and nothing can stop me!" Ethrin shouted, but her voice wavered.Doubt began to fill her mind.

"You already feel it, dear.Your courage falters, and you know that what I say is right.You belong with me, and I can teach you so much more than those Konlor friends can teach you.They live by strict rules, but with me you are free."The Old Crone held up her hand, beckoning Ethrin forward.

Ethrin felt her heart beating up against her chest, and she found herself thinking, "why oppose such a valuable ally?With her I will be able to achieve my purposes, and I will not have to lie anymore."She slowly took a step forward towards the Crone, mesmerized by the enchanting words.

"That's it my dear, come to me, and you will find your destiny," the Old Crone hissed.

"Ethrin!What are you doing!Get yourself out of that trance right now!You've got work to do, and if I have to I will go and stab you if I must!" Diamond shouted.

Suddenly Ethrin felt herself jerk awake, and she felt all doubts leave her again.Stepping back, she whispered, "Crone, you have tricked me for the last time!"Holding up her hands once more, she was about to chant when suddenly the Old Crone started laughing.

"Do you laugh at your death?" Ethrin asked, her hands starting to shake.

"Legolas is nearing this forest, the Qualin Taure Dead Forest.I have already sent out one of my demons to him, and he will die," the Crone said.

"You lie!I have already seen to it he will stay away."

"I do not lie, child.You know that, I can see it in your eyes, as you can see it in mine.But I will call the demon back, if you will join our side.Legolas will be safe."

Ethrin felt her heart beat against her chest; felt the pain in her soul.She knew it was right for her to fight the Crone now, but thinking of Legolas ripped apart was too much.

"What is your decision?" the Old Crone asked with a hiss.

Legolas raced on, not caring anymore to keep Whiteshadow rested.His hurt drove him mad; his anger drove him on.Whiteshadow raced with all his strength, galloping as if trying to escape an enemy.Suddenly he reared, nearly throwing Legolas off.Pawing the air, Whiteshadow bellowed such a sound that nearly left Legolas deaf.Out from the trees came a demon.

"Legolas, Legolas, such a foolish being you are.Still coming here where you aren't wanted, trying to save someone who hates you," the thing hissed, waving its snake-like tail around.

"I know nothing for a fact.I come here to seek the truth, and I will not leave until I know it," Legolas replied, his fury nearly overpowering him.

"Ah, but the truth is in your eyes, your soul.I see it within you that you already know the truth, but are unwilling to accept it.You grasp a false thread of hope."

"Stay away from me or you will find your death here!" Legolas drew an arrow and pulled back the string of his bow.His eyes were wild, his soul nearly absolutely corrupted by betrayal, hate, pain, and a broken heart.

The creature laughed and sprang at Legolas just as he loosed his arrow.It shot the demon in the throat.The demon dropped, but was on his feet in less than a second.Legolas was about to launch another arrow when suddenly he felt himself jerk forward.Apparently, Whiteshadow had kept his sense and knew that he could outrun the demon.Speeding into the forest he left the demon behind.

While Legolas was conversing with the demon, the Crone was waiting for Ethrin's answer.It came quickly.

"You will die tonight!For when you die your creatures will die with you, or at least be forced away from the face of Middle-Earth!Prepare for your peril!" Ethrin screamed, sending a blaze of white light into the Crone's face.

The Old Crone reacted immediately, bringing up all her power and launched it at Ethrin.Instead of slaying Ethrin, as it should have done, the spell connected with the necklace that was upon Ethrin's neck.Connected in what seemed like a thread of light, the Old Crone and Ethrin rose into the air slowly.

"That is your mistake there, witch.I will now travel to ultimate death, not meant to be reborn like the other elves.But I am strong enough to bind you to me so I will take you there with me.I am female, just as you are, and so this binds us in a way that no other Konlor could.Meet your doom," Ethrin declared.Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small figure rise from the ground, a charm also floating and connecting to the thread.

"Diamond!" Ethrin thought, gritting her teeth.

"I have chosen this, Ethrin," Diamond said.She rose until the charm around her neck was also aligned with the thread.Suddenly the three started to spin; the light radiating from them was blinding.

"Aragorn, look!" Arlena said, pointing to the light in the distance.They had entered Mordor earlier that day, and were traveling as fast as they could towards Barad-dûr.Glorfindel and the rest were also looking at the light that made the night seem like day.

"Lortil has met with the Master," Aragorn whispered.

Whiteshadow sped into the clearing where Ethrin and the rest were.Legolas looked up, horrified.He dismounted Whiteshadow unconsciously, and walked towards the three spinning figures.He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to find Frodo with tears in his eyes, gazing at the shapes in front and above them.Suddenly, there was a bright flash and then all that was left was dust.The dust sparkled like a million stars, falling to the ground.Legolas spotted something falling and quickly ran and caught it.Opening his hands, he found he was holding Ethrin's necklace, the Konlor's necklace.

Just then Aragorn and company appeared in the clearing.The stardust was nearly gone, and soon only the moon and stars lit the night.

"Ethrin couldn't tell you.Diamond only told me right before she left," Frodo said.Legolas was only a melancholy shadow standing in the middle of the clearing.Nobody spoke.All of a sudden all around them there exploded a blast of screams and cries.The cries stayed loud and shrill until slowly they faded away.There was no sign of demons anywhere.

"Where did Uumeawen go?" Frodo asked.

"She fled when her master was destroyed, and now she is nothing but a wandering spirit," Legolas answered.His voice was flat and possessed no feeling.

"Ethrin chose to go," Frodo said, "just as my Diamond did."He burst into a new flood of tears, and nothing could be heard for a long while except for the soft sniffing that Frodo unconstrained when each new tear was freed.Slowly Aragorn walked up to Legolas.

"Ethrin probably knew her fate.She did love you…" Aragorn's voice caught in his throat.

"She should have told me," Legolas said.

"You wouldn't have let her go, you know that.At least now you have memory of her."Legolas refused to move, his hand clenched around the charm so hard he felt blood starting to seep out.

"Let's go.We will go to Lothlórien, and there the Lady Galadriel might tell the rest.She will only be back in Middle-Earth for a little while," Aragorn said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.Legolas turned to him, smiling.He kneeled down and gave Frodo a hug.After helping Frodo mount the young horse, Legolas mounted Whiteshadow.The rest were silent still as they got on their own mounts.Soon they were out of the Dead Forest. Legolas's hand gripped the necklace; tears flowed generously now.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Lady Galadriel, I believe you already know why we're here," Arlena said.

"Yes," Galadriel said, looking at each forlorn face staring at the ground."Rest now, and tomorrow all will be revealed."

_-Legolas Greenleaf and Frodo Baggins. I will see you tonight, for there are answers that should be given soon-_

Legolas and Frodo strolled quietly among the trees of Lothlórien, walking to the water that they swam in that long time ago when all seemed so innocent and light-hearted.Faintly they could sometimes still hear their own laughter among the splashes of the creek, but Ethrin and Diamond's voices were missing.Looking around, they saw the trees, springing back into beauty at Galadriel's return, now starting to fade again as she and the rest of the elves planned to leave.The trees, so bright those long weeks before, were now wilting, the leaves falling.Sorrow seemed to posses the world.

"Legolas…Frodo…"

Legolas and Frodo turned to see Galadriel standing among the dying trees.

"Ethrin knew from the time she gazed into my mirror her fate, that death was upon her.She left with much courage in her heart and determination, though, Frodo, you might have noticed it nearly failed in the end.She bore a burden as great as yours.Now she is gone from Middle-Earth.

Diamond was not a part of the original Prophecy, but she played a crucial part.Frodo, you received a charm from Elenquil of the Havens, and it gave you, and any others you chose, immortality.You remember Diamond wearing it, since you already possessed that immortality.Ethrin is princess of the Havens; therefore she is also connected to that necklace.Willingly Diamond used it, and now she is with Ethrin," Galadriel explained, then paused.Frodo and Legolas wore grave expressions.Galadriel slowly smiled.

"Because of Diamond's sacrifice, though, neither she nor Ethrin are truly dead," Galadriel said.

"Then where are they?" Frodo asked.

"You will find them someday, but only if your hearts are true."Galadriel then disappeared.

A few weeks later Frodo and Legolas were on a ship, sailing in the seas along the West coast of Middle-Earth.Legolas refused to leave to the Undying lands, as did Frodo.Together they sailed the seas, deep sorrow still residing in their hearts.

"The Lady Galadriel told us that we may find them again," Frodo said.Legolas nodded, and then looked out to the sea.Frodo turned to look with him.Their ship sailed along the coast and trees and sand was seen.The fog was a thin film around them, and slowly their ship rose and fell with the waves.

*Thanks to all those who read this story until the end!It is very appreciated!If you want to read the sequel, it is called Elainya.The first chapter is rated PG-13, but the rest of the story is rated PG.I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
